Castelo de Cartas
by MHLeyther
Summary: Mesmo imersos em um mundo que vivencia um confortável período de paz, todos sabem que ela é finita e que, como em um castelo de cartas, tudo pode facilmente desmoronar.
1. Prólogo

Floresta da Morte.

Janeiro de 1998.

Parados frente à sepultura de seus pais, os dois irmãos esforçavam-se para permanecerem fortes. O monte de terra recém-colocado e úmido devido à garoa era observado atentamente pelos mais novos órfãos daquele lugar. Hinata, a mais velha, agora que sua família se fora, sentia o dever de mostrar ao pequeno irmão que seria capaz de cuidar e dar uma boa vida aos dois.

As lágrimas que o baixo e gorducho Sasuke tentava segurar, finalmente vieram à tona, acompanhadas de um grande soluço que destoou no ambiente fazendo os corvos voarem floresta adentro. O olhar dos irmãos acompanhou o voo das aves e se perdeu no emaranhado de árvores que impossibilitavam uma visão melhor. A tristeza – até então presente – deu seu lugar ao medo. Só então, o pequeno menino cessou o choro, ainda que o pavor que sentia daquele lugar fizesse o aperto em seu peito ser quase sufocante.

\- Vamos enfrentar isso, você vai ver – disse a maior, fazendo preces internamente para que suas palavras fossem verdade.

\- Eu sei.

Minutos se passaram e ambos continuavam paralisados por aquele terrível e cruel sentimento, afinal, agora quem iria protegê-los? Não havia muita coisa que pudessem – um com seus dezesseis anos e o outro com apenas doze – fazer. Permaneceram olhando fixamente para aquele ponto, como se este simples ato pudesse trazer seus pais de volta.

Após um longo e audível suspiro, a mais velha resolveu fazer o seu papel e começar a seguir em frente, esquecer-se daquele lugar, daquelas pessoas, daquela floresta e, principalmente, daquele homem.

\- Vamos embora.

\- Espera – o mais novo disse, tentando iniciar a primeira verdadeira conversa que tinham após um longo tempo – O que vamos fazer?

\- Vamos embora. Sair dessa vila e procurar um lugar melhor. Papai e mamãe...

\- Não podemos ir embora! – Gritou o menino, exasperado – Temos que ficar, descobrir o que aconteceu lá.

\- Não, não temos. Seja o que for que aconteceu, não é da nossa conta.

\- É claro que é. Nossos pais morreram por causa disso!

\- Sim! – Finalmente ele perdera a paciência – E é exatamente por isso que podemos ir embora. Acabou! Ele está morto!

Os dois, ofegantes, olhavam-se sem saber o que dizer. Ele estava morto. Sua família e uma parte dos jovens irmãos morreram em meio ao caos. A realidade os atingiu certeira, como se um alvo estivesse pintado em seus corações e o atirador fosse a verdade.

\- Vamos.

No fim, o mais novo o acompanhou de bom grado, começando a pensar em um futuro incerto. Entretanto, enquanto andavam de volta para a vila, ouviram um grito agonizante vindo de dentro da floresta. Assustada, Hinata fez sinal para que continuassem o caminho e Sasuke concordou, mas não antes de dar uma ultima olhada para a sepultura com a esperança de que a vida tivesse voltado ao corpo de seus pais. Afinal, tudo acontecia naquele lugar.

Aldeia da Grama.

Dezoito anos depois.

Seu grito ecoou pelo pequeno apartamento, fazendo com que, em poucos segundos, Hinata já estivesse em seu quarto empunhando um taco de beisebol com o olhar alarmado.

\- Eu estou bem, fique tranquila.

Mais uma vez pesadelos se faziam presentes nos sonhos do - agora adulto - Sasuke. Sentado na estreita e velha cama, ele tentava assimilar os lapsos de memória que ainda lhe restavam.

Nada.

\- O de sempre? – perguntou a mais velha.

Os anos fizeram bem fisicamente para os irmãos. Antes um era baixo e gorducho e a primogênita magricela, dezoito anos depois àquele havia emagrecido e ganhado estatura e a outra adquirida um corpo mais "feminino" – com todas as aspas que a expressão exige – e suaves músculos tomavam conta de seu corpo.

\- Sim, o mesmo. A floresta, os corvos, ele...

A melhora física não acompanhou a psicológica, continuavam presos a um passado distante e diversas noites sua história assombrava-os. As imagens se misturavam, não sabiam o que era sonho e o que realmente aconteceu. Realidade? Não existia mais. A ideia de uma vida onde o pretérito não os perseguia, foi pura ilusão, e as lembranças davam origem a dor que os acometia a todo o momento. O medo de dormir, o medo de conhecer, o medo de voltar. O medo os impedia de viver.

\- Está melhor? Consegue dormir?

\- Acho que sim.

Já acostumados com a rotina, não tinham o que fazer; não sabiam como parar isso. Então, olhando-se pela última vez naquela noite, os homens se deitaram e entregaram-se aos braços de Morfeu.


	2. Capítulo I

Novembro de 2016.

Mais uma madrugada inquieta. Era isso o que o triste homem de feições harmoniosas pensava enquanto observava a lenha queimar na lareira de sua grande sala de estar; enquanto bebia um copo de whisky, pensou, _estou pegando mais um costume dele_. Ao dar-se conta do que estava fazendo, deu uma risada nervosa e, em seguida, se levantou indo até a pia do banheiro mais próximo e jogando o resto da bebida cara pelo ralo, como sempre fazia.

Voltou para sala e olhou para a linda poltrona com uma manta perfeitamente dobrada em cima, foi até ela e se aconchegou, como se aquilo fosse o melhor contato que tivera na vida. Mas, longe disso, apenas uma maneira de fugir e não se jogar no sofá que dividira meses atrás com _ele_. A vaga cena dos dois entrelaçados e ele tentando convencê-lo a ir para o quarto ou ficar quieto para ele poder se concentrar na leitura, passou por sua cabeça e deu uma gargalhada gostosa. Lembrou-se também de quando, finalmente, calou-se e ele o olhara como se houvesse girado a cabeça em trezentos e sessenta graus.

Foi perdido nas recordações dos dois que o solitário homem deixou o sono tomar conta. Um erro. Mais um pesadelo, uma lembrança, o suficiente para fazê-lo tentar ficar acordado o resto da noite com medo de dormir e os fantasmas voltarem a assombrá-lo.

Depois do que pareceram horas decidindo se deveria ou não ir para a cama, resolveu ceder à tentação de um colchão macio e cobertas que tiraram seu frio em menos de um minuto.

O frio daquele fim de mundo era mesmo horrível. Localizado no extremo norte, a vila que ele, carinhosamente, apelidara de _pagetódis (παγετώδης)_ sofria com os invernos rigorosos e morando no meio de uma densa floresta, o frio era mais intenso ainda.

\- _Por que quer morar aqui? – indagou ele, extremamente surpreso._

 _\- Porque é uma vila tranquila, as pessoas me pareceram simpáticas, então será um ótimo lugar para relaxarmos – explicou, com um belo sorriso em seu rosto._

 _\- Aqui é frio... Você nem gosta tanto assim do frio._

 _\- Não, é não – respondeu, pensativo. – Eu pesquisei e o inverno não é tão rigoroso, apesar de estar onde estamos, as temperaturas não são tão baixas assim. Posso lidar com isso._

 _Depois de um longo silêncio e sob os olhares atentos do companheiro, ele sorriu._

 _\- É perfeita, consigo nos imaginar aqui durante as férias – e, após dar um sorriso maldoso, continuou – com sua nossa grande família e aquele pequeno time de hóquei correndo pela casa._

 _O sorriso sumiu imediatamente dos lábios do mais velho, que ficou estático, procurando as palavras certas, tentando entender e controlar o misto de emoções que sentia diante daquela constatação – um tanto equivocada – de seu marido._

 _\- Ti... time? – Engasgou nas próprias palavras. – Família? Como pode imaginar nossas famílias no mesmo ambiente sem causar uma guerra?_

 _Os olhos dos dois imediatamente percorreram a casa, pensando na possibilidade, um tanto engraçada, de ela desmoronar quando ambas famílias descobrissem sobre o projeto – consideravelmente maluco – de seus pródigos._

 _O mais novo deixou escapar uma risada._

 _Um erro._

 _O outro fechou a cara imediatamente, obviamente irritado, e deu as costas. Saiu e logo o vento frio o fez se encolher, e aproveitando-se da situação, o homem o abraçou e sussurrou:_

 _\- Sei que foi uma brincadeira de mau gosto, Hashirama, me desculpe. Sei quantos anos precisamos para enfim tomar essa decisão e eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Nada me deixa mais maravilhado do que a ideia de poder ter um lugar onde pudéssemos ser felizes e longe de todos os problemas. Temos a vida inteira para isso e sei que agora, mais do que nunca, estamos preparados._

 _Era visível o quão emocionado e extasiado ele estava com a ideia de finalmente ficarem juntos e, ainda preocupado, respondeu:_

 _\- Mas, acha mesmo que a..._

Hashirama começou a se debater na cama e acordou, interrompendo o sonho/lembrança que tanto o atormentava. Seus olhos marejaram e tentou ser forte como sempre. Então, bravamente segurou as lágrimas e se levantou.

A claridade já tomava conta do ambiente quando chegou à cozinha e preparou um rápido chocolate quente. _Outro costume dele_...

\- Droga – praguejou baixinho.

Era visível o que esses meses longe dele haviam respaldado em sua personalidade. Não conseguia se concentrar, tentava desesperadamente colocar em sua rotina todos os costumes dele, abraçava o travesseiro dele para dormir, lia os livros de sua biblioteca particular, até havia tentado aumentar seu conhecimento sobre ópera (o que fora inútil) e agora até bebia whisky diante da lareira. Estava enlouquecendo. Depois de todos estes anos, a separação não poderia ser menos dolorosa.

Entrou no escritório e pensou no que o marido leria se estivesse ali. Pegou um exemplar de _A Revolução dos Bichos_ e sentou-se na cadeira confortável e que colaborava com o restante dos móveis rústicos para dar um ar imponente ao local. _Disse-me certa vez, que se sentia o homem mais poderoso do mundo quando estava aqui._ Mas não era assim que estava se sentindo. Afastando esses pensamentos, lutou internamente para se concentrar no livro. Dez minutos depois a porta do armário da adega foi aberta e o melodioso som de _Swan Lake_ preenchia a sala.

Na segunda página do livro, o largara sobre a mesa após um repentino, porém racional, pensamento. _Se vou sofrer, devo fazer isso ao meu estilo, pelo menos._ E, com o exemplar do mais novo livro que adquirira antes de se enfiar novamente naquele pedaço de mundo esquecido por Deus, foi que se viu em um grave dilema: Mudar sua seleção musical e passar a preferir _Lacrimosa_ ao invés do bom e velho Tchaikovsky, ou fazer o que se esperava dele e reagir?

Sentado no tapete felpudo que cobria todo o chão da sala de estar, o Uchiha estava concentrado em seu livro sobre as consequências do período renascentista, um assunto que sempre o fascinara. O fim do século XVI, com toda a certeza, havia sido um período de glória para a sociedade. A descoberta e o anseio por novas respostas, para ele sempre seria um motivo de fascínio. _O arco-íris após a chuva_. Finalmente a humanidade começava a se soltar dos dogmas que a Igreja pregava. Acusando e torturando pessoas inocentes como se fosse isso que Deus, e todos os outros que se empenharam em propagar verdadeiramente sua palavra, fosse fazer isso com elas apenas por não partilharem de uma ou outra crença.

Sim, mesmo com o grande remorso que sentia da comunidade Católica daquela época, ele era extremamente religioso. Passara pelo batizado, crisma, comunhão e finalmente, um belo casamento com a mulher que amava. Este era um aspecto que se orgulhava de seu passado. Ainda que soubesse que não era o primeiro na vida de sua amada, ele contentou seus impulsos (como o cavalheiro que fora criado para ser) e a tratou como a extraordinária dama que era.

Remexeu-se sobre o tapete, largou o livro em cima do sofá e foi até a lareira arrumar a lenha. Aproveitou-se que a concentração não iria voltar tão cedo e encheu novamente seu copo com o liquido escuro, o levou aos lábios sorvendo a bebida para então sentir a familiar e gostosa sensação na garganta. Após isso, ligou o aparelho de som e recostou-se na poltrona enquanto ouvia os melodiosos acordes de _Swan Lake._

Um riso sarcástico tomou conta da sala enquanto se afundava em lembranças.

Insistira uma vez que ele deveria ampliar seu gosto musical. Que deveria apreciar a boa música ao invés de prender-se a apenas uma. O bom senso sugeriria que aceitaria seu conselho, entretanto houve o efeito reverso, resultando em uma exaltação sem sentido e gritos dizendo que se era para ele criticar seu gosto musical, não deveria se preocupar com uma "boa música", mas sim comprar abafadores fortes o suficiente para que não fosse perturbado com a repetitiva música que ouvia durante seus momentos de leitura.

Quilômetros de mar e terra os separavam, e ao pensar nisso seu peito doeu. Sabia que só bastava uma ligação para que na manhã seguinte estivessem tomando café juntos, ou melhor, uma gostosa xícara de chocolate quente que apenas Mito saberia preparar.

Mais uma vez um sorriso triste tomou conta de seus lábios. Como havia chegado ao ponto de ser tão necessitado daquela mulher e não saber preparar um simples chocolate sem que houvesse o risco de colocar fogo na cozinha? Isso, definitivamente, explicava a razão de não poder ficar sozinho.

Casa.

Sentia falta de seu lar e de todos os costumes extravagantes da pessoa que, neste mesmo momento, deveria estar deitada preguiçosamente no sofá da sala superior assistindo algum filme romântico enquanto lágrimas escorriam por seu lindo rosto. E novamente sentiu-se tentado a voltar para casa e resolver tudo de uma vez por todas.

Passar seus últimos dias longe fora uma escolha difícil, porém sabia que seria necessário para garantir que, após a sua morte, tudo fosse resolvido ao invés de se instaurar o caos. Por essa razão, tomou a difícil e dolorosa decisão de se afastarem para sempre. Teriam que se acostumar. E ele... iria morrer logo mesmo, não havia importância.

E nesse momento, enfim deixou as lágrimas saírem de seus olhos. Estava com medo. Não _queria_ morrer.

 _\- Você prometeu_ – fora o que ela dissera ao vê-lo com algumas malas na porta de casa, – _você disse que nunca me machucaria, e olha o que fez! –_ Agora ela gritava enquanto o choro incontrolável fazia seu rosto ficar vermelho e com que se engasgasse nas próprias palavras.

\- _Está me machucando mais do que ele._

E, por ironia do destino, as ultimas coisas que escutou foram justamente as palavras que jamais desejou ouvir.

Ele sabia que passaria assim o resto de seus dias. Recordando os vários e felizes anos vividos e lamentando os incontáveis erros cometidos por ambas as partes. Isso não era vida, obviamente. Entretanto, sabia que pensaria em seu amor até o último suspiro.


	3. Capítulo II

_Mais frio do que ontem_ , era tudo em que Shibuki conseguia pensar enquanto sua mãe docemente a chamava para tomar café da manhã.

A localização do País do Ferro justificava seu clima, no extremo norte fazia fronteira com o País do Trovão, além de grande parte de seu território ser cercada pelo mar; essa era a junção de fatores que determinava o imenso frio do lugar. Além do clima, o território não era propício para muitas atividades e, em razão disso, o quão mais ao norte a pessoa se situava, mais frio sentia. Essa era a situação do pequeno povoado que contava com nada menos que cem habitantes, sendo conhecido por fazer jus às origens e guardar um aspecto rústico, ou seja, um lugar que não tinha nada; como em uma história macabra; um conto de Edgar Allan Poe.

Após o silencioso desjejum com sua família, a menina acompanhou o pai até a floresta com o intuito de cortar mais lenha para aquela noite. Observando-o e juntando os pequenos galhos, ela o ouviu murmurar.

\- Esse lugar me dá arrepios.

\- Acho que todo mundo se sente assim – concluiu ela, abafando uma risada. – Estamos afastados do próximo bairro, rodeados por essa floresta sem fim e, ainda por cima, nossa maior construção é um cemitério.

O comercio local se resumia a nada mais que uma farmácia, um pequeno posto de pronto atendimento – vulgo, saleta com kit de primeiros socorros e alguém de que se dizia enfermeira –, uma mercearia e um açougue. Havia também a escola, a Igreja e o cemitério. " _Ó, Vós que entrais, Abandonai toda a esperança"_.

Os dois olharam a seu redor. Um lugar esquecido por Deus era o que se passava na cabeça do velho Shimura. Não era de se espantar que o cemitério fosse maior que o pronto socorro. Continuava cortando a lenha enquanto se lembrava.

O homem era um monstro. O lobo em pele de cordeiro. Bonito, gentil, inteligente e simpático, porém quando menos esperava ele se virou contra todos e tirara várias vidas, inclusive quase tirou a de sua mulher. Sua querida Tsurama1. E agora o marido daquele demônio estava de volta à cidade e ele parecia o único a se preocupar.

Foi durante seus devaneios e descontando sua raiva ao cortar a lenha, que não percebeu quando sua filha sumiu de vista.

Andando há vários minutos entre a mata foi que a garota percebeu que estava perdida e continuava andando em círculos. Já fizera aquele caminho várias vezes, mas pela primeira vez se perdeu.

\- Pai! – começou a gritar esperando que ele viesse em seu encontro, porém nem mesmo os corvos se mexeram.

 _Ótimo,_ pensou ela, _distraído como sempre. Não me surpreende que tenha perdido uma filha_.

Shimura Danzõ sempre acreditou que tinha a família perfeita. Uma esposa dedicada, um filho que era sua cópia e duas lindas filhas que se casariam com bons homens da região. Sempre se limitou a viver nos limites de seu país e achou que fosse o que precisava, até ele aparecer.

Passou anos até descobrir que Tsurama tinha um irmão e não pode esconder seu espanto quando o conheceu. Todos pareciam surpresos, o destino os levou ao mesmo lugar após tantos anos separados. Sua filha mais velha Shizuka, logo que conheceu o tio, se animou e convidou ele e o marido para um jantar na casa da família. Mesmo parecendo atordoados, logo aceitaram. O casal era completamente diferente, conheciam o mundo e passaram a noite contando histórias, entretanto não fora isso que intrigou o chefe da família Shimura. Se eram tão simpáticos e perfeitos, por qual motivo sua esposa nunca havia mencionado um irmão mais novo? Por essa razão, naquele momento decidiu que faria de tudo para conhecer melhor seus cunhados.

Os meses se passavam e as filhas estavam cada vez mais próximas dos tios. Isso doía no coração de Danzõ. Ver como suas meninas ansiavam por conhecer o mundo o fazia se sentir culpado por não permitir isso a elas. Certa noite, enquanto fumava um charuto que o Uchiha havia lhe dado e este bebia um copo de whisky, sentados nas cadeiras na varanda da casa, fora que o cunhado lhe perguntara o que o afligia.

 _\- A nossa chegada os incomoda? – indagou o homem antes de prosseguir. – Acredite, não fazíamos ideia de que Tsurama morava aqui._

 _\- Então você sabia da e...existência dela? – gaguejou o velho Shimura._

 _\- Você não sabia de nós?_

 _\- O que quer dizer?_

 _\- Bom, meu velho, – continuou ele – acredito que eu..._

 _Antes de concluir a fala, o cunhado veio e se sentou nas pernas no marido, interrompendo descaradamente a conversa._

 _\- Acredito que Tsu esteja cansada e as crianças também, vocês deveriam ir – disse com sua voz aveludada._

 _O homem se levantou um pouco confuso e foi em direção à cozinha, mas não sem antes olhá-los sussurrando._

\- Desgraçado – xingou ele, enquanto colocava toda a sua força para fazer o serviço.

As lembranças de que tudo desandou com a chegada deles no povoado, fez sua raiva aumentar. As lembranças da jovem Shizuka e de como ela foi morta justamente na casa dos tios. Mas ele sabia que havia sido o cunhado, se recordava de como este não pareceu nem um pouco comovido quando a menina desfalecera na sua sala de estar enquanto tomava um chá. Não havia dúvidas, principalmente com o rastro de tragédia que o homem deixou na aldeia.

Um dia ele iria pagar por matar sua garotinha.

Enquanto isso, Shibuki continuava andando no caminho que achava que iria levá-la de volta para casa. Quando viu que só adentrava mais a floresta; cansada e com frio se sentou, e abraçada aos joelhos chorou.

\- Seu medo vai passar, meu amor, eu prometo.

Após ouvir uma voz aveludada sussurrando isso, tudo ficou escuro e a promessa foi cumprida.

Neste exato momento, na mesma floresta, um homem usava seu machado para cortar a lenha que iria usar para aquecer a ele, à sua mulher e aos seus dois filhos naquela noite.

Senju Tsurama é uma das personagens originais da história e será explicado mais sobre ela nos próximos capítulos.


	4. Capítulo III

Uma criança a menos no povoado.

A mulher brigava com o marido enquanto este simplesmente tremia e olhava para os lados procurando algum sinal de sua garotinha.

A noite já havia caído, a temperatura também. O frio tomava conta do lugar e nem as grossas blusas que o casal usava poderiam protegê-los. Ambos estavam parados em frente à floresta que delimitava o pequeno povoado, já estavam cansados de procurar a pequena. Ela havia desaparecido enquanto o pai cortava lenha para colocar na lareira naquela noite, entretanto várias horas se passaram e a criança ainda não tinha aparecido.

A floresta era um lugar perigoso, todos sabiam disso. Apesar de ninguém passear muito por lá, além de crianças curiosas, a existência de animais selvagens era real, e o medo de algo desconhecido também.

\- O que quer que eu faça?

Enfim o velho perdera a paciência com sua mulher. Uma criança a menos na família e ele continuava impotente. Não podia fazer nada, como da primeira vez, e isso o fazia sentir-se inútil, não podia proteger sua própria família.

A palavra família já não fazia sentido há um bom tempo.

Dois anos atrás exatamente.

Ele trabalhava vigiando a entrada do País do Ferro quando conheceu a tímida Tsurama, ela havia acabado de alugar um quarto na pensão de Teuchi-san e logo foi à biblioteca da cidade procurar um emprego. Ele a viu conversando com o – velho e quase cego – Mifune-san e explicara que trabalhar com livros era a única coisa que sabia fazer. Apesar de seus esforços, ela não conseguiu e o – não tão jovem – Danzõ propôs que a moça trabalhasse cuidando de seu pai doente. Ela era um desastre, mas, com paciência e um desejo incontrolável de torna-la a mulher perfeita para si, o herdeiro a ensinou e logo fez com que a – agora não tão imprestável – Senju aceitasse seu pedido de casamento. Semanas após o pedido, o velho Shimura falecera e a mulher insistiu que se casassem o mais rápido possível.

\- Aonde você vai? – indagou Tsurama ao ver seu marido andar em direção contrária à da floresta.

O povoado era um lugar tranquilo e esquecido por Deus. Idosos, em sua maioria, viviam lá, muitos à base de aposentadoria ou faziam pequenos serviços em troca de algum dinheiro para sustentar a casa. Com o homem não fora diferente, assim que casou-se decidiu deixar a pensão e voltar para sua "querida" casa, então se prontificou a tornar-se o "cortador de lenha oficial" da vila, não ganhava tanto, mas como o custo de vida era quase nulo foi o suficiente. Após isso, incapaz de se controlar, engravidou a moça antes mesmo de se casarem, logo, a ideia de um vestido longo e branco logo fora descartada. Apesar de sua mulher ter defendido a história de que era um lugar seguro, assim que se mudaram um enterro havia acabado de acontecer, um jovem casal e uma criança haviam morrido, porém ninguém nunca se interessou em saber o que causara a morte precoce que deixara dois jovens sozinhos no mundo.

\- Volte para casa – resmungou ele e parado em frente a grande porta de madeira a esmurrou e esperou que o dono da casa a abrisse.

A gravidez da Senju fora maravilhosa, o jovem casal esperava ansioso para o nascimento de sua primeira filha. E, finalmente, o homem aprendera a sentir algo mais do que desejo por sua esposa; acreditou que amava-a tanto que era incapaz de olhar ou tocar em alguma outra mulher.

Enganou-se.

Não contava que seu desejo despertaria ao conhecer um homem.

A ilusão vivida por eles durou anos. O nascimento de sua primogênita, Shizuka; em seguida, o nascimento da cópia do pai, Tenma; e, enfim, o nascimento da pequena Shibuki. Três lindas e amadas crianças que cresceram em um lar cheio de amor e carinho por longos quinze anos.

\- O que houve? – perguntou o dono da casa, deixando uma expressão confusa tomar conta de suas feições.

O velho Shimura puxou o homem pela gola da camisa e o empurrou contra a porta.

\- O que você fez com ela? – gritou.

\- Com quem?

\- Shibuki!

Ainda confuso, o outro analisou o casal com a clara expressão de cansaço que os dominava.

\- O que houve? – repetiu ele.

Largando-o, mas mantendo a voz grosseira e exalando raiva por todos os poros, continuou:

\- Vocês levaram Shibuki!

Analisando-os mais uma vez o Uchiha entendeu o que havia acontecido, entretanto não sentiu remorso algum, pois se pudesse retiraria até a alma do demônio que via a sua frente.

\- O que quer com isso?

A Senju pela primeira vez se manifestara e, ainda sem encarar mais novo, enxugou a lágrima solitária que escorreu por seu rosto.

\- Acho que sabe o que quero – respondeu, fazendo todo esforço possível para se controlar e não rasgar a garganta de um deles.

\- É assim então? – perguntou Danzõ. – Então durma de olhos abertos, porque se algo mais acontecer com minha família, cortarei sua cabeça.

O homem foi de encontro a ele e sorrindo sarcasticamente, disse:

\- Tente, duvido que seja corajoso o suficiente para enfrentar alguém do seu tamanho, mas tente! – E virando se e preparando para fechar a porta de sua casa, continuou – só tome cuidado para _seu_ machado não decepar a _sua_ cabeça.

O casal continuou estático por um tempo, olhando para a porta que acabara de se fechar. Ainda tomado por lembranças, e atordoado pelas palavras que acabara de ouvir, não pôde deixar de constatar que a culpa de tudo era sua.

A chegada do casal ao povoado foi sinônimo de festa para a família. As crianças se animaram perante aos tios que conheciam o mundo e tinham várias histórias para contar. Para Tsurama, inicialmente um choque, uma centelha de esperança se espalhou pelos olhos da mulher ao saber que seu irmãozinho poderia ajuda-la e a seus filhos. Para o Shimura, uma interessante conquista seria posta em prática ao perceber que não tinha olhos apenas para mulheres.

O desejo, tão incontrolável quanto o de um animal, tomou conta dele novamente, entretanto ainda havia o marido. O bonito, rico e inteligente marido que atrapalharia sua vida. O homem que ele nunca seria. O espetacular Senju que tirara seu sono e sua paz, fora a razão de sua desgraça, e pior ainda fora o momento quando tentou agarrá-lo e o infeliz conseguiu se soltar e fugiu, mas não antes de deixar hematomas que Danzõ ainda possuía. Naquela noite, seu objeto de desejo ficara tão descontrolado que fora preciso o próprio Uchiha segurá-lo para parar o espancamento. Dois dias depois, a jovem Shizuka fora envenenada após tomar um chá preparado por seu tio. Dois anos depois, Uchiha Madara voltou para o povoado e, duas semanas após isso, a doce Shibuki desapareceu na floresta. O rastro de matança do casal iria continuar até estarem todos mortos.

Lá dentro, o dono da casa logo tratou de pegar um casaco mais grosso e, terminando de beber o ultimo gole de whisky que tinha em seu copo, saiu em direção a floresta.

Seu desejo de tomar um chocolate quente poderia ser realizado em breve.


	5. Capítulo IV

Algum lugar do País do Redemoinho

Novembro de 2016.

 _Eu odeio esse calor_ , praguejava o rapaz de cabelos loiros enquanto seguia um irritado Kiba pelas ruas do País do Redemoinho.

\- Pergunta rápida – exclamou o Inuzuka. – Por qual motivo, entre os tantos outros desocupados na Aldeia da Folha, nós fomos escolhidos para acompanhar o velho nessa reunião? Tempo, cinco segundos, quatro...

\- Talvez porque Izuna-san quis nos castigar por termos comido demais quando fomos ao País do Macarrão.

Essa era a maneira de distraírem-se durante aquela viagem exaustiva. Tudo se resumia a um talk-show que garantia o mínimo de diversão quando não aguentavam mais olhar para a carranca sustentada pelo Senju durante aquela viagem "diplomática". Ah, a quem queriam enganar? Era mais que óbvio que a reunião marcada com Rasa, da Aldeia da Areia, tinha apenas o intuito de observarem a que ponto chegou a intervenção da polícia na região.

Há exatamente cinco meses atrás o líder da Areia havia implantado um sistema de segurança que contava com total liberdade aos militares, ou seja, estavam em um estágio em que os caras armados possuíam mais poder do que o próprio governante. O que claramente era um perigo. Por essa razão, o líder da Aldeia da Folha, Senju Tobirama, havia marcado uma reunião, com a desculpa de observar os resultados do ótimo sistema determinado por seu aliado.

A maior mentira possível.

\- Acha que é uma armadilha? – indagou Naruto, o jovem loiro.

Com a pergunta que certamente os assombrava desde o momento da resposta positiva de Rasa, as feições normalmente despreocupadas de Kiba se enrijeceram e o mesmo pareceu pensar seriamente sobre o assunto.

\- Por mais que uma parte de mim insista em gritar que isso é apenas um jogo do velhote cabeça de fósforo, acredito que não nos mandariam se isso significasse um atentado contra a vida de Tobirama-sama – por fim respondeu.

Inuzuka Kiba era um rapaz com características consideradas selvagens: cabelo castanho bagunçado, olhos pretos e uma linha vermelha vertical em cada bochecha. Esse conjunto, além do casaco com pele falsa e as luvas sempre presentes, e suas feições geralmente definidas como grosseiras eram o que definiam sua personalidade. Completo engano. Era uma pessoa divertida, responsável, inteligente, amava seus amigos e sua aldeia e, com certeza, se sacrificaria por eles se fosse necessário, sem pestanejar. E foi por essa razão que pedira para Izuna-san manda-lo como escolta assim que soubera da reunião e que Naruto iria com o governante.

\- Mas, juro, se o Uchiha-san estiver errado e isso for uma armadilha eu uso você e a pedra de gelo como escudo!

É, talvez as pessoas estivessem certas quando falavam de sua fácil irritação.

Tudo que o loiro fez foi rir. Uzumaki Naruto era o mais novo integrante da guarda de Tobirama-sama. Com seus olhos azuis e cabelo loiro era uma cópia fiel de seu pai e sabia que só estava ali por causa disso, em razão de seus superiores acreditarem que seria um funcionário tão esplêndido quanto seu pai. Estava se esforçando muito para isso, tentava ser mais sério e compenetrado, se esforçando nos treinos e se candidatando para todas as atividades disponíveis; queria que olhassem para si como Uzumaki Naruto e não somente o filho de Namikaze Minato. Por isso, assim que soubera da reunião pediu que fosse mandado junto com o governante e, embora tenham aprovado, imaginava que estava ali por conta de seus vários conhecidos importantes na Aldeia da Areia. Não era tolo, sabia que sua aldeia nunca concordaria com o sistema de segurança da outra, afinal havia sofrido com abuso de poder uma década atrás, antes de Senju Hashirama assumir o posto de governante. Por mais que fosse muito pequeno para se lembrar, ouvira as histórias contadas pelos mais velhos e todas descreviam o tempo de horror que tinha sido durante a liderança de Senju Butsuma; as mulheres queimadas, as guerras travadas sem necessidade, as crianças que mal sabiam segurar um garfo tendo que empunhar uma arma enquanto lágrimas cobriam seus rostos. Só de lembrar-se disso já dava arrepios, esse era um passado que ninguém queria reviver.

Todavia, após a renúncia de Hashirama-sama parecia que o mundo entrara em colapso. Toda paz que os mais velhos acreditaram que iria perdurar estava acabando. Primeiro, a revolta religiosa no País do Céu, a mídia tentou ignorar, era um país pequeno e insignificante. Segundo, uma mudança na constituição do País das Presas que fez com que as mulheres não pudessem trabalhar; ainda assim um Estado pequeno. Terceiro, a guerra civil na Aldeia da Nuvem; isso sim estava sendo um grande problema, afinal, representava uma das Cinco Grandes Nações e tinha uma disciplina invejável. Agora, o líder "cabeça de fósforo", como diria Kiba, colocara homens fortemente armados para atuarem numa aldeia pacífica.

\- Os cristãos chamariam isso de apocalipse – murmurou Naruto.

\- Não pense nisso como algo ruim – respondeu uma voz conhecida atrás dos rapazes. – Vamos voltar para o hotel, partimos cedo amanhã.

\- Sim, senhor – responderam os mais jovens.

O resto do caminho foi feito em silencio, já tinham cansado de fingir que a situação estava às mil maravilhas. Não estava. Estavam indo para o lugar mais detestável para qualquer nascido no País do Fogo e agindo como se fossem para o ritual de abundância da família Hyuuga. _Ah, a melhor festa do ano. Toda a comida que você conseguir comer!_

\- Sentem-se aqui – o líder ordenou enquanto repousava as mãos sobre a mesa presente no quarto.

Assim que os guardas o fizeram ele continuou:

\- Sei que a situação pode parecer desesperadora, não são cegos perante toda essa onda de retrocesso que os países estão passando. Entretanto, acreditem quando digo que sairemos de lá ilesos. Com toda certeza presenciaremos cenas insuportáveis aos olhos de um homem nascido na Folha, mas isso é inevitável se quisermos saber em que pé realmente estão as coisas – suas feições normalmente indescritíveis agora demonstravam uma leve expressão preocupada. – Não pensem que só resolvemos agir agora, desde as primeiras pequenas revoluções, às quais poucos tiveram conhecimento, alguém de nossa aldeia investigou. Não estamos fingindo que nada está acontecendo ao nosso redor, então, se eu estou entrando no território inimigo, podem acreditar que não sofreremos nenhuma agressão física.

As palavras duras tocaram no coração de ambos, saber que a pessoa mais importante de seu país estava ciente e não planejava seguir os passos de seus aliados era reconfortante. Todavia, ainda tinha algo incomodando o Inuzuka.

\- Senhor – começou ele, – não estou lhe diminuindo nem nada do tipo, mas não seria melhor se Hashirama-sama simplesmente voltasse para a aldeia?

 _Idiota_ , foi o que pensou o Uzumaki, apostava que aquela pergunta já tinha sido feita incontáveis vezes por seus superiores, não era o tipo de indagação que se colocava em palavras. É claro que ninguém desconfiava da capacidade e comprometimento que Tobirama-sama tinha para com a Folha, a questão era somente que após a renúncia do Senju mais velho, sem nenhuma justificativa oficial para tal ato, o – por eles – considerado retrocesso se iniciara. O pior veio logo depois, quando a maior parte dos jornais do mundo publicara várias matérias sobre o romance – agora não mais secreto – de Uchiha Madara e Senju Hashirama. O completo caos. O Uchiha era, até então, casado com sua tia Uzumaki Mito por anos e, de repente, estava (aparentemente) em um relacionamento sério com outro homem. A proporção do escândalo fora inimaginável, enquanto parte da mídia acusava o ex-comandante de adultério, outra parte falava da vida mentirosa do antigo governante da aldeia; de qualquer maneira, estes eram acusados das maiores atrocidades por simplesmente construírem uma casa e se desligarem do mundo. _Qual o problema, será que já não tinham feito o suficiente por todos?_

\- Desmanche essa cara, Naruto – disse o governante. – Parece que está com dor de barriga, o que eu espero que não seja o caso.

\- Desculpe – murmurou constrangido enquanto abafava um riso.

\- Talvez você pense que tudo começou quando meu irmão nos deu as costas – continuou o de cabelos brancos olhando para Kiba, – mas não foi bem assim. São muitos detalhes que não devo citar, porém, por hora, saiba que Hashirama abandonou o posto por uma causa nobre. É claro que não imaginávamos as consequências de tal ato na época, entretanto, acredite quando digo que foi necessário. Além de que ele... eles precisavam ser felizes e parar de carregar os problemas do mundo nas costas.

A conversa encerrou nesse ponto. Após dizer isso, o líder simplesmente murmurou um _boa noite_ e se deitou, logo fechando os olhos e dando a entender que os rapazes deveriam fazer o mesmo. Sim, a conversa havia sido satisfatória, mas ao perceberem que amanhã seria a tão preocupante reunião, todas as piadas teriam que ser deixadas de lado até voltarem para casa.

Isto é, se voltassem.

 _Mais quente_ , era isso que Senju Tobirama pensava a cada quilômetro percorrido. Havia concordado, como um idiota, quando Izuna dissera que a viagem teria que ser feita de carro, já que Naruto tinha medo de altura e, portanto, não poderiam ir de avião. _Uzumakis são problemáticos_. Agora _ele_ , por causa do filhinho medroso de Minato, tinha que dirigir por horas enquanto dois moleques folgados dormiam babando em _seu_ carro. Foi pensando nisso que seus lábios tremeram suavemente dando um vislumbre do que poderia ser considerado um sorriso, o que logo fez os guardas olharem assustados. Ele não sorria constantemente, principalmente perante seus subordinados.

A marca registrada de sua personalidade sempre fora sua seriedade, em contraste com a personalidade espalhafatosa de seu irmão; e seus cabelos – estranhamente – brancos e olhos vermelhos colaboravam com isso. Desde antes de assumir o posto enfrentava problemas e nesse momento parecia que Deus estava tentando lhe pregar uma peça ao explodirem tantas revoltas conservadoras em países antes aliados. A reunião que aconteceria naquela noite o deixara conturbado desde que seu amante havia dado a ideia, mas era sempre assim: o Uchiha mandava e ele obedecia. Aquela situação sempre lhe causava certa irritação, pois ele, que tanto odiava os seres "possuídos pelo demônio" daquela família, estava sendo submisso a um. Todavia, não poderia ser diferente, aquele homem sempre estava certo, especialmente quando se tratava de relações diplomáticas e exatamente por isso que era o mais jovem conselheiro; e fora em razão disso que aceitara, sem muito pestanejar, realizar aquela viagem.

Parou no último posto de gasolina antes de chegar aos limites da Aldeia da Areia e mandou os rapazes jogarem uma água no rosto enquanto fazia uma ligação. Sim, obviamente ligaria para Izuna. Embora este tivesse (de vinte diferentes formas) dado motivos para Rasa não ordenar seu assassinato, sentia um aperto no peito e não queria que suas últimas palavras para o homem (se fosse o caso) fossem _espero que não se arrependa_.

No quinto toque ele atendeu.

\- Acredito que não tenha chego ainda.

\- Certo – nunca iria admitir, mas odiava o tom irônico e superior utilizado pelo mais novo quando conversavam sobre trabalho. – Só liguei para avisar que não sacrifiquei os dois pirralhos ainda.

\- Não o faça, Kushina o mataria – respondeu o outro e pelo ruído soube que ele estava sorrindo.

\- Tem certeza disso? – indagou – É sua última chance de me dizer para voltar pra casa.

\- Sim. Você é o único em todo o País do Fogo que Rasa não teria coragem de matar, sabe que não está pronto ainda para lidar com as consequências que isso traria.

\- Tudo bem, se você diz – agora seria a parte mais difícil. – Não se esqueça da senha do cofre onde está meu testamento.

\- Não esquecerei, já respondi isso incontáveis vezes. E mais, você tem que voltar ou não quero imaginar o que Madara faria contigo ao saber que preferiu morrer a casar-se comigo.

\- Acredite, se isso acontecer, não é a reação de Madara que me preocupa. Tenho certeza que _você_ falaria diretamente com Rasa sobre minha prisão e o convenceria de que _você_ seria o mais indicado a me torturar.

Isso doía em ambos, a sensação de que talvez não voltariam a se ver estava presente desde que a reunião fora marcada. Pior ainda era a sensação de que após um relacionamento com tantas idas e vindas, quando finalmente iriam se casar, o universo insistia em separá-los mais uma vez.

\- Os pirralhos voltaram, tenho que desligar.

\- Está bem. Tome cuidado. Que Lugh te proteja.

\- Pode deixar. Fique com Deus.

\- Amém.

Assim a conversa foi encerrada e o homem de cabelos brancos voltou para o carro onde os rapazes o esperavam, para então dar continuidade à viagem.

Aldeia da Areia

Mesmo dia

 _Este inferno consegue ficar ainda mais quente_. Era tudo o que Tobirama pensava ao ver as construções que indicavam que já estava na aldeia. Sabia que quando descesse daquele carro teria que se concentrar totalmente em memorizar tudo o que pudesse sobre o novo sistema do lugar, mas seus devaneios foram interrompidos por uma exclamação de Naruto e ao olhar viu crianças e jovens tão armados que não saberia nem identificar cada uma.

\- Cale a boca e ignore. Querem que criemos algum tipo de confusão para justificar o fim da aliança e ficarmos presos aqui.

Ah, como queria ter ido com guardas experientes. Era complicado admitir, mas se Madara ou até mesmo Fugaku estivesse ali ele estaria muito mais tranquilo do que com as duas crianças. _Izuna, eu, com certeza, fiz algo para você estar me punindo, não é mesmo?_

Finalmente tinham chegado. Rasa os esperava do lado de fora do imenso prédio que era sede de seu governo, suas feições estavam apáticas como sempre, o que não era um problema para o de cabelos brancos já que nisso ele era experiente. Saiu de seu carro sendo acompanhado por dois homens maiores que ele, um (que parecia o líder) com cabelos pretos e a pele queimada pelo sol (sério?) que Kiba mentalmente apelidou de "Brutamontes Bronzeado" e outro com cabelos loiros e um rosto fino e harmonioso, que dificilmente se acreditaria que era a favor do uso da violência, que foi apelidado de "Senhor Bonitão".

Brutamontes Bronzeado e Senhor Bonitão os acompanharam até uma saleta dentro do prédio onde os governantes comentavam trivialidades e fingiam que estava tudo bem.

Tudo bem.

Certo.

Não havia dois homens prontos para matarem os visitantes caso a conversa saísse do controle.

É claro que não.

\- Meus guardas irão acompanha-los até minha casa. Ficarão hospedados lá, pensei que seria mais hospitaleiro e confortável do que um hotel. Encontramo-nos às oito.

Guardas, sem nomes, uma tática para não haver nenhum tipo de aproximação. Uma das organizações de segurança da própria aldeia era assim, aquele infeliz realmente achara que não iriam perceber?

\- Câmeras por toda parte, soldados também, devem ter um exército numeroso para proteger fronteiras e controlarem os civis – Kiba sussurrou assim que a porta do quarto que lhes foi indicado foi fechada.

\- Nunca soube que o poderio militar da Areia era tão grande – aquilo sim era um problema. Nem mesmo o Senju tomara ciência da capacidade dos aliados. – Deem uma volta, serão seguidos assim que saírem desse quarto, portanto, não façam nada sem pensar.

A primeira ordem. Naruto não poderia negar que a adrenalina tomava conta de seu corpo nesse exato momento. O homem mais importante de seu país estava confiando em si e não faria nada para decepcioná-lo.

\- Pode deixar, Tobirama-sama! – exclamou o loiro, com seus olhos brilhando. Ficou imensamente feliz ao notar o tom de convicção usado por seu líder e isso só aumentava sua felicidade e confiança.

Até que seu estômago roncou alto, fazendo o Inuzuka dar uma gargalhada e com que tivesse vontade de cavar um buraco e se esconder.

\- Acho melhor começar pela cozinha – sugeriu o governante.

Após isso o loiro saiu e foi em direção á cozinha cantarolando alegremente e chamando atenção de todos os guardas pelos quais passava. Os olhares de reprovação eram constantes, afinal, era um estrangeiro andando na casa alheia despreocupadamente. Conhecia aquele lugar, era o melhor amigo de Gaara, o filho do Velhote Cabeça de Fósforo, e passara várias férias naquele local, sabia de todas as passagens secretas da mansão; essa era sua carta na manga. Continuou andando e ignorando os idiotas que o fuzilavam com o olhar e perguntando onde o amigo estaria, enquanto Senhor Bonitão o seguia de perto.

\- Em que posso ajuda-lo, senhor?

Uma moça baixa de olhos verdes e cabelos castanho-claros presos em um coque o perguntou assim que entrou no recinto.

\- Qualquer coisa de comer! – exclamou o loiro, para, em seguida, perceber que estava agindo como se estivesse em casa e não em uma missão com Senju Tobirama, o homem mais importante do País do Fogo, o escolhido por Lugh e todas aquelas outras baboseiras que Sakura repetia todas as vezes em que o nome do governante era citado.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um déjà vu no momento em que um guarda passou por si e quando percebeu quem era não pôde deixar de cuspir a sopa sujando a mesa e espantando todos a sua volta. _Droga_. Aquele não era o momento de demonstrar que conhecia algum dos soldados, isso poderia causar problemas para ambos. E então, desculpando-se com todos os funcionários, terminou sua tigela de sopa e foi imediatamente para o quarto, torcendo para que o Senhor Bonitão não tivesse percebido nada. Assim que entrou se jogou na cama chamando a atenção do governante – que até então não desviara seus olhos do livro que tinha em mãos – e disse:

\- Tenho certeza que não estou enganado, então o que diabos Uchiha Sasuke está fazendo trabalhando como militar para Rasa?


	6. Capítulo V

Aldeia da Grama

Fevereiro de 2016.

 _O que estou fazendo da minha vida?_ Era o que Hinata se perguntava ao levantar às quatro da manhã para ir trabalhar. Odiava aquela vida. Odiava aquela casa. Odiava aquele trabalho. Odiava aquela família. Lembrava-se de quando Butsuma-sama, o Louco Aprendiz de Hades, a incumbiu de viver com Fugaku e Mikoto, embora estivesse com medo, sentiu-se grata por sair das dependências da família Hyuuga. Entretanto, agora, anos depois, se perguntava como estaria sua irmã e o que aconteceria se voltasse para casa.

Terminou de se arrumar, deu uma olhada em Sasuke que ainda dormia profundamente – um milagre desde a morte dos pais – e saiu em direção à garagem. Trabalhava como cozinheira num casarão antigo próximo às fronteiras com o País do Redemoinho, a dona da casa era uma bruxa, seus filhos eram terríveis (inclusive não entendia como aqueles seres não estavam em um zoológico) e a governanta era o que poderia denominar como a Vaca Mor. É, definitivamente, não gostava de sua vida.

Após a morte do casal Uchiha pensou seriamente em voltar para o País do Fogo, mas, assim que soubera, o próprio Senju fora até o País do Ferro e ordenara que ela cuidasse de Sasuke, pois Itachi teria uma missão muito mais importante. Perguntava-se todos os dias o que acontecera a ele. O rapaz vivia pelo irmão, até mesmo planejara fugir com ele quando soube do perigo que sua família estava correndo, todavia, desde a morte dos pais que não tinha notícias dele. Em sua mente dizia que estava com o mais novo até hoje porque era sua missão, porém sabia que o fazia em razão da promessa que fizera aos Uchihas que a acolheram e protegeram como se fosse sua filha.

Chegou na casa e entrou pela porta dos empregados, logo escutando Vaca Mor gritando consigo por estar atrasada. A mulher era alta e esguia, seu rosto, agora preenchido pelas rugas, dava a impressão de que já fora uma mulher bonita, mas agora sua aparência se resumia a alguém mal humorada, magra e frágil demais até para cortar um pedaço de carne; não entendia como ainda tinha um emprego, pessoas de fora poderiam dizer que era benevolência de seus superiores, porém Hinata os conhecia e sabia que só pensavam em si mesmos. Foi em direção ao cubículo imundo que chamavam de "banheiro dos empregados" – sim, em pleno século XXI ainda eram tratados como portadores de doenças transmissíveis – e colocou seu uniforme. Sempre que chegava era a mesma ladainha, chamavam-na de imprestável, inútil e todos os outros xingamentos possíveis. Por que continuava com aquele emprego? Simples, o dono da casa era um dos amigos íntimos de Rasa e costumava praticar tiro ao alvo durante os finais de semana. Sempre dando sorrisos nada discretos quando a via. Sempre aproveitando os momentos sozinhos com ela. Era nojento e doentio, de fato, mas sabia que aquela era a forma de conseguir informações das quais fora privada desde a morte de seus "pais". Precisava da confiança dele, precisava de uma chance, precisava, mais que tudo, encontrar uma maneira de voltar para a Folha sem que ninguém soubesse.

Sete meses depois, Morrighan atendeu suas preces.

Trabalhava na cozinha da mansão de Rasa. Era amante do infeliz nas horas vagas. Conhecia todos que secretamente arquitetavam um plano para acabar com o controle militar na área. E, o mais importante, tinha a confiança de Yashamaru, o líder dessa revolução.

Não estava em seus planos se envolver em algo tão grandioso, mas sentira como se um ímã a puxasse para aquele mar de conflitos, mentiras e intrigas. Não podia mais fingir que nada a sua volta estava acontecendo, não era cega, o mundo estava um casos e ela precisava, de alguma forma, ajudar a preservar a paz que fora alcançada após a morte daquele que a tirara de seus pais e a impedira de voltar para casa.

Pela primeira vez, desde que fora embora aos dez anos, sentia que voltaria a ver sua irmã.

Limites do País do Fogo.

Abril de 2016.

Hinata iria mata-lo se soubesse. A cena poderia ser descrita como engraçada. Um cara loiro estava ajoelhado à sua frente enquanto empunhava sua espada com a lamina encostada no pescoço alheio. As mãos do desconhecido estavam juntas em um sinal de prece e ele choramingava algo que não conseguia decifrar. Sim, poderia dizer que estava tudo bem, que não tinha intenção de machuca-lo, mas era mais forte que ele, portanto sustentou a pose austera sentindo-se – por poucos segundos – capaz de algo. Há mais de dois anos, religiosamente, assim que sua irmã saía, durante a manhã aproveitava da floresta que cercava o País do Fogo e treinava com uma espada enferrujada que conseguiu comprar após economizar muito. Armas eram caras, muito caras. Já ouvira histórias de quando se podia comprar uma arma de fogo na padaria, algo barato e comum. Agora, graças ao acordo entre as Cinco Grandes Nações idealizado por Senju Hashirama após a morte do pai, as armas de fogo estavam – oficialmente – extintas e os militares de cada país utilizavam espadas. Alguns consideravam um retrocesso, mas após a bomba lançada no País da Água que dizimou a população da ilha central e também a das entorno; e a guerra entre o País da Geada e o País das Fontes Termais que deixara apenas um sobrevivente em lugares onde antes moravam milhares de pessoas; a política de desarmamento era necessária para "garantir" que uma era de paz estava tentando ser construída.

\- Você vai continuar pensando ou me matará logo? – indagou o de cabelos loiros com um sorriso debochado em seu rosto.

Foi então que Sasuke viu a insígnia dos guardas da Aldeia da Folha presente na jaqueta do homem à sua frente. Sentiu-se idiota. Se o rapaz quisesse teria o desarmado no instante em que o viu treinando com sua espada velha. Resolveu então guarda-la sob os olhos atentos do outro que, claramente, esperava um pedido de desculpas. Seus pais poderiam estar mortos. Sua irmã poderia esconder a verdadeira razão de viverem escondidos e não voltarem para o País do Fogo. Todavia, não era nem cego e nem burro, conhecia as lendas acerca de sua família. Não era qualquer um, era um Uchiha, um abençoado por Bilé, um protegido por Lugh, não pediria desculpas a qualquer idiota da Folha. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz feminina aparentemente exaltada.

\- Vamos – disse o loiro. – Acredito que se está aqui não é da aldeia e não quer ser visto por ninguém.

Desse modo, acompanhou o rapaz por um caminho já muito bem conhecido. Estavam indo em direção ao templo de Morrighan, a Grande Rainha. Conhecia aquele trajeto melhor que as linhas desenhadas em sua própria mão, rezava ali uma vez por semana; pela alma de seus pais, pelo seu irmão morto e para que tudo – ele não fazia ideia do quê exatamente – se acertasse.

\- Não se preocupe, ninguém vem aqui nesse horário – afirmou o loiro assim que fechou as pesadas portas do templo.

\- Eu sei – respondeu, não poderia deixar o rapaz pensar que era ignorante.

\- Entendi.

Como fora idiota, existiam poucos devotos dos deuses celtas no mundo, especialmente próximos ao País do Fogo. Além disso, sua aparência denunciava que era um Uchiha, já havia visto fotos de Izuna-san e eram incrivelmente parecidos. Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas naquele dia tudo estava dando errado e não poderia fazê-lo já que tinha alguém na região.

\- Me desculpe, mas devo leva-lo – disse o loiro tirando sua espada e apontando-a para o pescoço de Sasuke.

A surpresa não pôde ser contida, porém não iria ser levado assim. Hinata surtaria, sem falar na parte que sabia que voltar para a Folha significava algum perigo.

\- Olha, podemos conversar. Será péssimo se me levar, fui banido anos atrás, não vão querer me ver. Isso, com certeza, causará problemas para você também.

A estratégia era distraí-lo e desarmá-lo, afinal, anos de treino deveriam servir para algo.

Treino... sozinho.

Com uma espada enferrujada.

Tudo daria certo.

O que, claramente, o Uchiha não contava era que tudo realmente daria certo. Conseguiu desarmar o guarda e não pôde disfarçar sua expressão de espanto. A aldeia estava tão debilitada para contratar pessoas tão ruins assim?

\- Tudo bem. Você guarda sua espada, sai daqui e eu prometo não ir atrás de você – tentou barganhar o outro.

\- Como você pode ser tão ruim assim? – indagou.

\- Digamos que meu emprego é graças à posição dos meus pais – deu um sorriso sem graça.

Após isso, Sasuke largou a espada alheia e saiu do templo sem falar nada. Cidadãos da Folha eram conhecidos por manterem sua palavra e era nisso que se apoiaria. O homem dissera que não iria segui-lo e então foi embora, apesar de tudo, ainda teria um longo dia de trabalho pela frente.

Mais uma vez o rapaz loiro o surpreendera. Assim que chegou a seu local de treino diário, este estava esperando-o sentado no chão com as costas apoiadas em um tronco e as mãos sobre o colo, com os olhos fechados como se estivesse meditando. Não pôde deixar de admirá-lo, era verdadeiramente bonito. _Deveria ser morto por isso_. Não deve ser normal achar alguém – que debochara dele e o ameaçara no dia anterior – bonito. Um ronco o despertou de seus devaneios, o imbecil estava dormindo. Foi até ele e deu um chute em sua perna para despertá-lo. Este acordou assustado e logo abriu um sorriso amarelo ao vê-lo.

\- Estava esperando-o.

\- Percebi isso antes que dissesse.

\- Saí bem cedo para ter certeza de que não seria seguido por ninguém.

Ele estava tentando ganhar sua confiança e isso estava bem claro para o Uchiha.

\- O que você quer comigo? – indagou sem paciência.

\- Estava observando seu treino há um tempo e gostaria que me ensinasse algumas coisas.

O moreno ficou abismado, um soldado do País do Fogo estava pedindo seu treinamento. Estava muito feliz. A quem queria enganar? Não tinha dinheiro nem para comprar uma espada decente e ensinaria alguém a lutar. Ficou extasiado com a possibilidade, até que se lembrou que o idiota à sua frente só era militar porque os pais pediram.

\- Sem chance.

\- Espera – o outro levantou exasperado e segurou sua jaqueta, fazendo com que houvesse uma súbita aproximação entre eles. – Posso te pagar, não ganho muito bem, mas posso pagar por seu treinamento.

\- Eu já tenho um emprego – disse, tentando não parecer atordoado pela proximidade de seus corpos.

\- Que claramente não é como soldado. Sei reconhecer quando alguém luta bem e você o faz.

\- Por que não pede para um de seus superiores?

\- Não seria bem visto. Meus pais... – ele interrompeu o que diria e logo encontrou outra desculpa. – Prefiro ser treinado por alguém de fora. Sou orgulhoso demais para pedir para meus superiores.

Resolveu ponderar, seria pago por um serviço que gostava muito mais do que seu trabalho como açougueiro. Sim, era longe de sua casa, mas valeria a pena. Principalmente, porque sabia que seria muito mais fácil de comprar uma espada nova com um soldado do Fogo.

\- Tudo bem – disse, por fim. – Esteja aqui amanhã às seis com duas espadas de treino.

\- Espada de treino? – perguntou, com um quê de indignação. – Não somos grandinhos para brincar com espadas de treino?

\- Tudo bem, não quer, procure outro – e saiu antes mesmo que o rapaz de _lindos olhos azuis_ o respondesse.

No dia seguinte, às seis, chegou ao seu "campo de treinamento" e viu o homem na mesma posição que o encontrara no dia anterior, porém dessa vez acordado olhando para as duas espadas de madeira que estavam sobre o chão. Teve que sorrir, seria divertido.

Duas semanas de treino e parecia que Naruto tinha duas mãos e dois pés esquerdos, mas era destro. Os dias se resumiam a gritos, empurrões, choramingos, reclamações e discussões, muitas discussões. Aquele ser conseguia tirar sua paz, conseguia fazer um exercício simples parecer que estava ensinando-o a matar uma Hidra. Entretanto, não poderia negar que o Uzumaki tinha um belo sorriso e um ótimo senso de humor, sinceramente, se sentia melhor ali que em casa.

A cada dia parecia que Hinata gostava mais ainda do Velhote Cabeça de Fósforo, como o loiro o chamava. Não conseguia acreditar que sua irmã, sua preciosa e esforçada irmã, estava dormindo com alguém tão desprezível. Ela só falava sobre ele, sobre a casa, mas insistia que não sentia nada sério pelo homem. Difícil acreditar quando noventa por cento de suas conversas se resumiam à Aldeia da Areia

\- Ei, Sasuke – chamou o outro, – está tudo bem?

\- Hinata passou a noite fora, de novo – respondeu.

Não entendia como pudera ficar tão próximo de Naruto em tão pouco tempo. Sabia tudo sobre a vida do outro assim como este sabia tudo sobre a sua. Não parecia correto, em tempos onde a paz virara efêmera, um desconhecido saber tanto sobre si; mas era mais forte que ele, o rapaz destrambelhado a seu lado conquistara um lugar especial em seu coração. O espaço reservado para amizade, que até então não havia sido ocupado por ninguém, fora inteiramente preenchido pelo Uzumaki. Não conseguia explicar, mas sentia aquela ligação especial entre eles e pedia – internamente – para que ela não se desfizesse nunca.

\- Estou ensaiando para te contar algo há dias, mas fico em dúvida sobre sua reação – começou a dizer, o loiro.

\- Por favor, me diga que arranjou outro instrutor – brincou o Uchiha.

\- Perguntei para Izuna-san sobre seus pais. – Um silêncio se instalou por alguns segundos antes deste continuar a falar – Primeiro, ele me perguntou qual o motivo de estar interessado nisso e eu disse que vi os túmulos próximos ao templo de Morrighan. Ele é a pessoa mais inteligente que conheço, que Sakura e Tobirama-sama não me escutem falando isso, me matariam...

\- Naruto, foco.

\- Continuando, ele não acreditou na minha desculpa, mas disse algumas coisas. Disse que lembrava de Fugaku-san ir constantemente na sede do governo e que quando o Louco Aprendiz de Hades soube do assassinato, ele imediatamente viajou para o País do Ferro e assim que voltou ordenou que buscassem os corpos de seus pais e os enterrassem na Floresta da Morte. Basicamente, foi isso.

\- Isso preenche a lacuna então. Hinata sempre desvia do assunto quando pergunto sobre o local do túmulo da nossa família.

\- Sim! – exclamou o outro. – Ela não queria que soubesse disso, provavelmente estavam em uma missão importante. Muito importante. Afinal, se Izuna-san não sabe, lamento dizer, mas não tenho mais como ajudar. Só se talvez... Ah, deixa pra lá.

\- Fala logo.

\- Não é uma boa ideia, sério.

A expressão feita por Sasuke nesse momento não deixava espaço para contestação.

\- Madara-sama trabalhava pro Louco Aprendiz nessa época, talvez ele saiba de algo. Tenho uma parente que foi casada com ele... talvez, mas ressalto que é quase impossível, ela possa me dizer como contatá-lo.

\- Faça isso – respondeu de imediato. – Aliás, pergunte para Izuna-san se ele sabe algo sobre os filhos de Mikoto e Fugaku e...

O Uchiha parou quando se deu conta que uma inconsistência maior ainda fora encontrada.

\- Naruto – engoliu em seco, - ele não disse nada sobre meu irmão?

\- Como assim?

\- Você disse que Butsuma-sama ordenou que trouxessem dois corpos, os dos meus pais, não falou nada sobre Itachi.

Finalmente o loiro percebera o problema, agora fazia mais sentido o que o conselheiro havia dito.

\- Sasuke, ele também comentou que um garoto voltou com o velho para a aldeia – respondeu hesitante.

\- Itachi – foi tudo o que o outro conseguiu dizer antes de desmaiar.


	7. Capítulo VI

País do Ferro.

Novembro de 2016.

Senhoras e senhores, quanto tempo pensam que podem ser apaixonados pela mesma pessoa?

Uchiha Madara o amava desde a infância e não podia evitar um sorriso irônico em seus lábios todas as vezes que pensava rapidamente na história deles. Afinal, quem diria que depois de casado por anos iria largar tudo por seu amor de criança? Era um homem sério, cumpria seus deveres como líder de uma das famílias mais influentes do País do Fogo. Como um Uchiha, acreditava que era abençoado pelos deuses celtas, como alguém criado em um mundo cristão, passara por todas as etapas da vida de um católico. Era exemplar. Casara-se com uma linda mulher - pertencente à outra importante família – e planejara ter filhos com ela, até o fatídico dia em que seu superior (como odiava essa palavra) perguntara como era sua vida sexual.

Sua inexistente vida sexual.

Céus, sua cabeça doía apenas por lembrar-se dessa conversa.

A ideia de casar-se com Uzumaki Mito partira de seu precioso irmão mais novo, Izuna, _o Intrometido_ , após terem uma séria conversa acerca do amor secreto (mas não tão secreto) que nutria pelo governante da Aldeia do Fogo. Ele dissera que nunca iria se confessar, não fazia sentido, eram homens relevantes demais para não darem continuidade a seu sangue e, caso fosse do interesse do outro, já estariam juntos. Não era possível que após todos estes anos Hashirama não soubesse de seus sentimentos. E, para a surpresa de toda a família, os Uzumakis quiseram fazer uma entrevista de casamento com ele e, num piscar de olhos, estava casado.

Neste ponto os problemas começaram. Sua, agora, esposa, havia sofrido violência sexual por parte de seu antigo noivo e era a pessoa mais quebrada que conhecera até então. Não conseguia se lembrar de quantas vezes saíra de seu quarto para confortá-la enquanto esta se debatia em seus braços e pedia perdão por não conseguir lidar com a dor e o nojo que a acometiam todas as vezes. Embora tentassem vários tratamentos nenhum fora verdadeiramente eficaz, é claro que houvera mudanças, entretanto, até então a mulher não conseguia dormir sem estar sob o efeito de remédios. E qual não fora sua surpresa, após um ano de casados e confiarem suas vidas um ao outro, quando tentaram – finalmente – consumar seu relacionamento e ele não fora capaz de ao menos excitar-se com Mito nua em sua frente. Chorou aquela noite como há muito tempo não fazia, sua esposa o vira em um estado em que somente duas pessoas tinham visto; sentiu-se deplorável, amava tanto o Senju que não podia deitar-se com outra pessoa. Patético.

Andava com uma pressa assustadora por entre as arvores e se perguntava por que não impediu Hashirama de construir uma casa entre uma floresta e uma montanha, era péssimo chegar àquele lugar. Todavia, odiava a casa alugada no pequeno povoado do País do Ferro, ainda que pudesse ir até lá de carro, não suportava a família Shimura e, se não fosse um dos que mais lutou para o acordo de pacificação, já teria enterrado sua espada no coração do maldito. Então, o que restava no momento era percorrer mais de um quilômetro até que chegasse ao paraíso gelado construído para eles. Ganhara alguns apelidos por entrar na floresta a qualquer momento, as pessoas ignorantes da aldeia acreditavam que algum ser sobrenatural a fazia de moradia quando, na verdade, poucos pássaros viviam ali e os animais que antes faziam parte da fauna local foram espantados com a construção do maldito povoado para meia dúzia de ignorantes ricos viverem. Bobagem, em sua opinião. Afinal, a coisa mais assustadora naquela direção, com toda certeza do mundo, era um Senju sozinho e com fome por não ser capaz de ligar o fogão. _O que vi naquele cara?_

A pergunta ainda perturbava sua mente, por qual razão aquele imbecil indagara sobre sua vida sexual? Ela não era da conta de ninguém. Inexistente, obviamente, mas apenas Izuna sabia disso. Em seguida o outro comentara, com um sorriso debochado, que poderia dizer isso simplesmente pela tensão aparente em seu corpo e, depois disso, seu mundo ficou mais e mais distorcido. A aproximação, as mãos quentes em seus ombros, a respiração suave sobre seu pescoço; aquele ser era uma versão masculina de Morrighan, estava perdido em suas mãos. As provocações se seguiram durante dois anos até que a proposta fora feita: divórcio, sair do país, ir para o lugar mais longe que conseguiam pensar, afastarem-se da política; e foi isso que fizeram, sem pensar três vezes (porque duas, Madara certamente pensou) construíram uma casa na encosta de uma montanha no País do Ferro, oficializaram sua união no País das Fontes Termais e viveram bem até a descoberta de sua doença.

Finalmente parou em frente à casa e respirou fundo antes de pegar seu molho de chaves e abrir a porta. Livrou-se dos sapatos sujos e do casaco coberto de neve silenciosamente para, em seguida, andar pelo estreito corredor procurando o marido. Ele estava ali. Seu coração acelerou quando o viu. A boca ficou seca e aquela estranha sensação das mãos suando e do frio no estomago que se fazia presente todas as vezes nas quais ele estava em sua presença.

\- Madara – murmurou ele, enquanto lágrimas caiam e molhavam seu lindo rosto.

Sem querer perder nem mais um segundo, correu e o abraçou. _Deus, como sentia sua falta_. Agora, ali, com o corpo dele junto ao seu, com apenas peças de roupa separando suas peles, ele não compreendia como pôde ficar longe; como pôde cogitar a ideia de passar o resto dos seus dias longe, quando tudo o que precisavam eram ficar juntos o maior tempo possível.

\- Acho que já pode soltar o machado – sussurrou, brincando.

Hashirama ainda segurava o machado enquanto o abraçava. Seu coração ainda estava acelerado. Este, desde que decidiu agir, sabia que o outro logo descobriria que estava no País do Ferro, porém ficara imaginando que ele iria gritar e manda-lo embora, não foi assim. Felizmente ele também havia sentido sua falta e agora estavam juntos, não iria novamente deixa-lo.

Mantendo a firmeza de seu abraço e seus rostos alinhados, deslizou seus lábios por sobre os dele e pôde jurar que sentiu a faísca que sentira na primeira vez que o beijara. Foram nove semanas, pouquíssimo tempo, mas havia anos em que não dormiam separados por uma só noite, isso explicava o desespero. Os lábios se abriram e o Senju passou a língua para umedecê-los. _Uma perdição_. Encostou a ponta de seus narizes e o outro sorriu, _um lindo sorriso_ , então, enfim o beijou. O gosto maravilhoso que fora seu inferno e seu paraíso desde o primeiro momento, suas línguas se enroscando e passeando com destreza pela boca do outro, as mãos apertando tudo que estava ao alcance. Segundos depois, apesar da resistência em parar o beijo, o ar era necessário e os obrigou a separarem os lábios. Descendo a mão que estava em seu rosto para sua cintura, puxou-o de encontro a seu corpo e sorriu debochado ao ver as roupas que cobriam o corpo do marido.

\- Se eu dissesse aos seus fãs que costuma se vestir assim, nunca acreditariam em mim.

\- Nem se tirasse fotos acreditariam! – Exclamou divertido.

Ainda rindo e indo em direção à sala de estar, deitaram-se no sofá e o mais velho puxou um pesado cobertor (que antes era o único companheiro de certo alguém naquela noite).

\- Sabia que eu viria?

\- Sim – falou baixinho e encolheu o corpo junto ao dele, – mas não imaginava que ficaria sabendo tão rápido.

\- Você sequestrou uma criança, Hashirama – disse, sério. – É óbvio que eu ficaria sabendo rápido.

\- Eu não sequestrei uma criança – exasperou, – apenas a tirei de seus pais assim que soube do horror que continuava acontecendo naquela casa e a mandei para um lugar seguro. Eu prometi a mim mesmo que não permitiria que nenhuma criança passasse por algo tão terrível novamente. Especialmente alguém da família.

\- Desculpe, fui rude, não foi minha intenção...

\- O crápula foi atrás de você, não é? – Na mosca. – Por isso que veio... Você disse que se isolaria.

Madara não conseguiu evitar a tristeza em suas feições e esta não passou despercebida. Apesar de serem um ótimo casal, amigos por toda a vida, tinham sérios problemas de comunicação e isso justificava a frase seguinte.

\- Veio porque quer saber sobre Mito, certo? – perguntou o mais velho. – Ela está bem, Izuna assumiu a responsabilidade de cuidar dela, não é como se fôssemos deixa-la beber veneno agora que você tinha mandado todos ao inferno.

Outro problema: o Senju nunca media suas palavras quando se tratava de seus sentimentos e isso era sinônimo de drama ao nível máximo.

Ele entendia a implicância do homem, não fora capaz de deixar a ex-esposa após tomar conta dela por tantos anos, principalmente alguém tão emocionalmente instável. Então, ao pedir o divórcio, combinou com ela que esta teria acesso a grande parte de seus fundos e refez a promessa do dia de seu casamento: cuidaria dela pelo resto de sua vida. Inicialmente, seu novo companheiro não apresentou nenhuma reclamação, sempre manteve uma pequena amizade com a mulher e fora ingênuo de acreditar que isso se estenderia. Na quinta vez que levantou durante a madrugada para atender uma ligação desesperada, o outro explodira, utilizou todo seu vocabulário de xingamentos e no dia seguinte estava sorrindo normalmente. _Assustador_. Não era algo que pudesse evitar, conversou várias vezes com a Uzumaki e ela pareceu entender, misteriosamente – como diria o ex-governante – após essa conversa os ataques de pânico diminuíram; e todos puderam conviver harmoniosamente.

Até o fatídico dia.

Tiveram que ir até a Aldeia do Fogo, pois houve um ataque por um grupo desconhecido na fronteira à oeste que resultou na morte de quinze soldados. Não eram tolos, vários países estavam um caos, por essa razão toda e qualquer opinião experiente era necessária, e, em razão disso, foram à reunião marcada pelo Conselho e convidados pela mulher a almoçar em sua antiga casa. Todavia, uma queda – que ainda não entendia como havia acontecido – na escada da residência fez com que fosse para o hospital e recebesse o diagnóstico de que estava com o Sarcoma de Ewing num estágio avançado, mais especificamente, metástase no fêmur; o olhar da médica dissera tudo e, naquela noite, explicara à sua família – ao menos a parte que conseguia ficar na mesma sala sem tentar causar uma guerra, pois sim, Senjus e Uchihas tinham feito um tratado de paz, mas isso não significava que ficavam no mesmo ambiente facilmente – e disse que se afastaria até a doença completar seu ciclo, ou seja, _os vejo no meu funeral_. E, mesmo que estivesse ali, com o coração acelerado e tivesse dado a entender que não iria embora, Hashirama não iria perdoá-lo tão fácil.

\- Não vim por Mito – disse, levantando-se. – Na verdade, vim para poder olhar para seus lindos olhos e dizer que o apoiarei em qualquer decisão, como sempre.

E isso foi o suficiente para desarmar a pose imponente do outro, os momentos românticos com Madara acabavam com todo o autocontrole que lutou para construir durante todos esses anos como sucessor do Louco Aprendiz.

\- Planeja voltar logo para a Aldeia?

\- Não. Só sairei do País do Ferro com Danzõ preso ou morto – disse, convicto.

\- Tudo bem então. É como eu disse, te apoiarei no que for fazer.

Um sorriso radiante preencheu a face do Senju. Aquele sorriso que fazia o coração do mais novo falhar uma batida.

\- Você é a pessoa com quem sempre posso contar, me disse isso uma vez e até então nunca falhou.

\- É isso que significa uma promessa – disse, sorrindo. – Você não pode quebra-la.

\- É por isso que cuidou de Mito por todos esses anos?

\- Podemos, só hoje, não falar sobre qualquer dos nossos problemas? – indagou, aproximando-se do mais velho e repousando seus braços no quadril alheio.

\- Sim, desculpe-me. Venha.

Hashirama foi rapidamente em direção à cozinha puxando o marido junto e logo colocando canecas sobre o balcão de mármore.

\- Tem certeza que não quer ajuda?

\- Por que você me subestima tanto na cozinha? – perguntou com um leve tom de irritação.

\- Provavelmente porque quando nos casamos precisamos que Mito viesse morar conosco por um tempo até conseguirmos nos virar sozinhos.

\- Na verdade, a demente...

\- Quantas vezes tenho que repetir para não chama-la assim?

\- Perdão, continuando, na verdade, a desequilibrada...

\- Hashirama!

\- Tudo bem, na verdade, Mito, _A Insana_ – e antes que Madara pudesse fazer outra objeção, continuou – só ficou conosco porque eu me preocupava de que se a expulsasse você pediria o divórcio.

\- Você deveria parar de brincar com os problemas psicológicos alheios, você não é o exemplo de equilíbrio e também não é ninguém para julgar o estado mental dos outros – disse o Uchiha, sério.

O Senju estava longe de ser a pessoa mais equilibrada do mundo, era sensato, fingia noventa e cinco por cento de seu tempo ser o líder perfeito – o que não deixava de ser verdade – e o resto do tempo aproveitava com aqueles que importavam para si. Não negava, seu pai havia feito da política mundial um campo de batalha onde crianças eram esquartejadas enquanto o feitor sorria abertamente, como o sorriso de uma mãe ao rechear a carne para a ceia de Natal. A diferença era clara. Em razão disso, Hashirama era normal e equilibrado na medida do possível, mas aprendera – apesar de tudo – a fazer política com seu pai e sabia exatamente como agir para ter um governo estável e proveitoso; por isso, por parecer perfeito aos olhos do mundo, todos passaram a vê-lo como um salvador, alguém com excesso de amor e eficiência para com o mundo todo. Ele era o líder carismático que seu pai, Senju Butsuma, o Louco Aprendiz de Hades, o ditador, não conseguira ser. E agora, com Tobirama no poder, os países e a era de paz entrando em colapso, todos os pensamentos voltavam-se para a pergunta _Ele é tão bom assim que conseguirá acalmar os ânimos mais uma vez?_ E Madara – se seu amado quisesse voltar ou não para o País do Fogo – iria protege-lo, como o comandante militar que era, de todo excesso de amor e ódio que os cercava a todo momento.


	8. Capítulo VII

Porto do País do Mel.

Novembro de 2016.

Próximos ao porto do País do Mel foi que Itachi acordou. Estava desidratado, sua pele só não estava mais pálida, pois estava queimado do sol escaldante que pairou sobre eles durante a travessia no bote entre a ilha à leste do País da Água e o território onde agora se encontravam. O trajeto era pequeno, por essa razão subornara o pescador para que pudesse leva-los até lá. A única forma de sair daquele inferno era pela água e à noite, em razão disso, provavelmente, ninguém dera falta deles ainda. Não poderia deixar o Uchiha por mais tempo naquela prisão e mesmo com suas incontáveis alegações conseguiu uma maneira de tirá-lo dali; embora a probabilidade de morrerem no caminho fosse alta.

Finalmente chegaram e precisou da ajuda de seu "capitão" para desembarcar, contaram com a ajuda de todos que ali estavam, porque, ao verem o estado dos recém chegados, sentiram pena. Graças a isso tiveram água, comida e um lugar para dormir por uma noite, tempo suficiente para que estivessem recuperados. Agora, deitado naquele colchão consideravelmente duro, pensava na sorte que tiveram ao escapar daquela prisão. Não pôde evitar o sorriso em seus lábios quando sentiu o braço esquerdo do mais novo sobre seu abdome, tinha livrado Itachi da prisão na Ilha Leste e poderia, enfim, protegê-lo.

Acordou com a luz do sol entrando pela fresta da janela e viu os olhos negros o encarando atentamente.

\- Bom dia – disse, sorrindo.

\- Bom dia, Shisui – respondeu o outro. – Achei que nunca iria acordar.

\- Diz isso porque não foi você que teve que carregar um homem de trinta e três anos para todos os lados.

\- Não fale como se não gostasse disso.

Um fato. Desde que conheceu o Uchiha mais novo – com seus três anos de idade – que dizia que cuidaria e o protegeria do mundo, todavia, desde que o reencontrara exagerava em tudo o que podia por sentir-se em débito em função de todos os anos em que não esteve a seu lado.

Lembrava de que quando perguntara a seu pai por que seus tios e seus primos se mudaram do País do Fogo, este respondera que estavam em uma missão muito importante. Ficou muito triste, é claro, mas ainda não havia se dado conta da paixão que nutria pelo outro. Algum tempo depois, lembrava da cena de seu pai agachado, encostado na porta de casa, as mãos sobre os olhos e o rosto contorcido numa expressão de dor e sofrimento; acabara de receber a notícia da morte de seu irmão Fugaku. Apesar de estar profundamente abalado por presenciar aquele momento de angústia de seu pai – embora fosse adolescente, ver o homem naquelas condições era traumático para qualquer um, – pensou que Itachi voltaria para casa. Um engano. Tentara de todas as formas obter notícias sobre o primo e todos diziam que o assunto era confidencial; mesmo após Hashirama-sama ter assumido o posto de governante do país, não tinha nenhuma notícia sobre o outro. Porém, após de dezenove anos consternado por um amor não esquecido, Uchiha Izuna entrara em contato consigo e pedira que fosse trabalhar na Ilha Leste, – que anteriormente era território do País da Água, entretanto, em decorrência do ataque nuclear que dizimou a população, as terras foram dividas entre as Cinco Grandes Nações. No começo não entendeu o "pedido", mas isso mudou quando viu seu primo amordaçado, com os pulsos presos atrás das costas por grossas correntes e seus pés envoltos por mais duas correntes que estavam presas ao teto. Só Bilé sabia o esforço que fizera naquele momento para que não atacasse o guarda que o estava vigiando (não entendia o motivo já que o prisioneiro estava impossibilitado de qualquer ação). Os dias que se seguiram foram uma tortura, precisou de muito para conversar com algumas pessoas e ganhar confiança, até que soube que o grupo de soldados responsável pela Ilha Leste existia há anos e fora criado pelo próprio Senju Butsuma e, depois da morte do mesmo, os militares foram exilados por terem "tendências" e um inexplicável prazer pela tortura. Além disso, soube que os membros mais antigos do Conselho se responsabilizaram e fizeram da Ilha uma prisão para os criminosos, alegando que cuidariam do Esquadrão da Morte de Butsuma-sama para que estes não causassem alvoroço no País do Fogo e para que Hashirama-sama não tivesse que lidar com pessoas tão hediondas. Dois coelhos – o Esquadrão da Morte e os criminosos – numa cajadada só. Também descobriu que não apenas assassinos, estupradores, pedófilos e afins ficavam ali, mas prisioneiros estrangeiros e aqueles que continham informações secretas – Itachi se encaixava na última opção.

\- Quando partimos? – indagou o mais novo.

\- Agora mesmo, não podemos demorar – respondeu Shisui, levantando-se e pegando suas roupas.

O filho de Fugaku sabia de algo, isso era certo, e passou todos estes anos sendo torturado para que dissesse o segredo que seus pais esconderam do governo da Aldeia, outro fato; e agora estavam numa corrida contra o tempo. Por ser localizada numa área de difícil acesso, a única maneira de algo entrar ou sair do território era pela água, portanto, sabia que demoraria um pouco até que os velhos do Conselho ficassem sabendo da fuga dos Uchihas, mas isso só significava que tinham que se apressar, pois, agora, em um momento de tensão mundial, duvidava que Tobirama-sama ou Izuna-san tivessem tempo para se preocupar com algo assim. Em razão disso, recorreria diretamente à seu "tio" Madara, ele conhecia Itachi e tinha influência e poder suficientes para deixa-los a salvo; seu pai dissera que este estava escondendo-se numa casa no País do Ferro, numa aldeia nos confins do lugar e era para lá que planejava ir. O maior problema era não ter tanto dinheiro, precisar atravessar dois países de ônibus e pagar a travessia para o País do Ferro, tudo com o que contava nesse momento era a sorte por aquela ainda ser uma região pacífica.

\- Sui – o de cabelos longos chamou, aquele apelido e aquela voz que faziam seu coração acelerar e sua boca ficar seca desde que este o proferira com a voz rouca dentro da cela de sua prisão há alguns meses atrás.

\- O que houve? – perguntou, após se recuperar daquele transe em que era imerso todas as vezes, aproximando-se.

\- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – e olhando a irritação nos olhos do mais velho continuou – Você tem seu pai, pessoas importantes, está colocando tudo isso em risco por minha causa.

\- Quantas vezes terei que repetir que meu dever é cuidar de você?

\- Fala sobre uma promessa que fez há trinta anos Shisui, ninguém te julgará por não cumpri-la.

\- Uchihas cumprem suas promessas, Itachi. Agora vamos, podemos continuar essa discussão no caminho.

Ele sabia que o primo tinha um enorme senso de responsabilidade e uma moral incontestável que não permitiam que este aceitasse tudo que estava fazendo, todavia tinha plena consciência de que estava radiante de felicidade, não apenas por sair da prisão, mas também por estarem juntos.

Em relação a seu pai, comunicara-se com ele havia um mês quando tinha fora incumbido da função de fazer compras no País do Mel, contara seu plano e pedira para que ele saísse da Aldeia durante esse período; quanto aos outros, eram uma família e estavam nos limites do País do Fogo, Izuna-san cuidaria de cada um e os defenderia se fosse necessário.

O país era lindo, se pegou imaginando uma vida ali mais vezes do se se permitiria admitir. Até então, não tinham feito exatamente planos para o futuro, suas conversas se resumiam a alimentar e limpar o mais novo (as torturas aconteciam uma vez ao mês, afinal, estava lá há tanto tempo que mesmo os guardas mais sanguinários desistiram de arrancar alguma informação). O número de militares e prisioneiros lá era surreal para alguém que levava uma vida pacífica no Fogo, depois de algumas semanas trabalhando chegou à conclusão que muitas das pessoas podres que tinham algum poder durante o governo de Butsuma-sama, ainda detinham grande influência, agora só restava saber o quanto de conhecimento sobre o assunto tinham os irmãos Senju.

Após uma semana e meia de viagem, desembarcaram no País do Fero. Shisui não recordou, ou apenas não mencionou, o quão enjoado ficava no mar e isso rendeu boas risadas da parte de Itachi enquanto o mais velho colocava suas refeições para fora. O primo mais novo não conseguiu disfarçar a tristeza que decorava suas feições e o filho de Kagami prontamente o abraçou. Aquele era o lugar onde mataram seus pais e se despedira de Sasuke e Hinata, não podia evitar o olhar triste.

\- Vamos alugar um carro – disse Shisui.

\- Sim, vou te levar até Madara-san.

\- Sabe onde ele está? – indagou, exasperado.

\- Imagino que esteja na minha antiga casa – e essas foram as últimas palavras do primo até chegarem a seu destino.

O pequeno povoado onde Mikoto e Fugaku antes moraram com seus filhos era aterrorizante e as pessoas os olhavam com nojo – repugnância para ser mais exato – e aparentemente não havia ninguém na casa onde antes viviam. Após as infrutíferas tentativas, um homem de idade avançada aproximou-se de ambos e, depois de saber quem estavam procurando insistiu que ninguém alugava a casa há décadas.

\- Melhor voltarmos para a cidade e procurarmos um hotel – disse direcionando-se ao filho de Fugaku, após agradecer ao idoso.

\- Ele está mentindo.

\- Como?

\- Há pegadas em volta da casa que não foram feitas por nós.

Sentiu-se um grandíssimo idiota por não prestar atenção naquilo, mas também não era como se seu tio pudesse correr perigo nas mãos de velhotes ricos do fim do mundo. Foi despertado de seus pensamentos quando viu Itachi rodeando a casa e indo em direção à floresta.

\- O que está fazendo? – sussurrou.

\- Há uma cabana, na encosta da montanha – dizia enquanto andava apressado, – meus pais guardaram algumas provas lá.

Era a primeira vez que falavam sobre a misteriosa missão à qual os tios foram incumbidos, então, tudo o que restava era acompanhar o de cabelos longos aonde quer que fosse. Esse era seu destino, soubera e o aceitara há trinta e três anos atrás.

Depois de tropeços, reclamações, sustos com os corvos e um tapa em seu braço por ser muito desastrado, Shisui conseguiu ver a cabana que o outro havia mencionado. Quando este dissera cabana, logo pensou em algo simples e, portanto, não estava preparado para ver a linda casa de madeira diante de seus olhos. Mais uma vez o mais novo agiu antes que pudesse processar algo em sua mente congelada pelo frio daquele lugar e o viu bater na porta. Correu até seu lado e não conseguiu dar uma bronca no menor, pois logo a porta se abriu revelando a figura de Madara-san.

\- Podemos entrar? – perguntou Itachi, ao perceber que seu tio ficara petrificado ao vê-lo ali.

\- Por Deus, como chegaram aqui?

A voz era de Hashirama-sama e só não ficou mais surpreso quando foi puxado porque estava em choque por ver seu antigo líder, o Grande Hashirama, com um conjunto de moletom surrado e folgado demais para seu corpo e os longos cabelos mal presos com alguns fios sobre seu rosto. _Até deuses usavam moletom_ , usaria esse argumento algum dia de sua vida.

\- Madara-san – começou o primo mais velho a dizer, – eu sei que não deveríamos estar aqui... Na verdade, é uma longa história...Izuna-san me mandou para as Ilhas do Leste servir de guarda, lá encontrei Itachi, nós fugimos e...

\- Itachi? – perguntou o Senju. – Uchiha Itachi? Me disseram que você estava morto.

\- Já é a segunda vez que disseram que morri.

\- Para mim também – murmurou o mais velho dos Uchihas.

\- Terceira – atualizou Shisui. Recebendo olhares feios em troca.

\- Estive preso na Ilha Leste durante estes anos, - começou – Butsuma-sama foi quem me levou até lá, disse que esperava conseguir informações sobre as investigações de meus pais.

\- O que exatamente ele queria saber, Itachi? – perguntou, Madara.

\- Meus pais – disse, hesitante – no início, falaram que vieram para investigar o tráfico de armas no País do Ferro, mas depois de uns meses eles começaram a discutir sobre lealdade e coisas do tipo. No final, pouco antes de serem mortos, ouvi minha mãe dizendo que seriam acusados de traição e mortos antes que pudessem reportar algo.

Todos ficaram olhando para o filho de Mikoto e esperando uma continuação, que não veio. Não eram burros, o homem diante deles era um prodígio, teve seus pais mortos, foi torturado por anos, não era atoa que estava preso, ele sabia de algo que, provavelmente, se viesse à tona abalaria o estável e poderoso País do Fogo, e usaria isso em sua vantagem sempre que pudesse.

\- Você entende o que está acontecendo, não é? – indagou o mais velho da sala.

\- Não entendo, Hashirama-sama. Explique-me. Estive preso pelos últimos dezenove anos e comecei a ser torturado antes mesmo que o senhor assumisse o governo, não vivi esse período de paz que todos dizem existir. Pelo contrário, convivi com as piores pessoas, as quais o senhor não deve sequer imaginar que existam. Fiz tudo isso porque meus pais não revelariam suas descobertas para qualquer um e então sou eu quem deve perguntar: _você entende o que está acontecendo, não é?_

Um longo minuto de silêncio que foi quebrado pela risada estrondosa do mais velho enquanto encarava a face ruborizada do Uchiha mais novo à sua frente.

\- Tudo bem, não tenho sua confiança, não posso citar alguns feitos que ocorreram após sua prisão e, logo, não os conhece; e não posso usar a confiança de Madara em mim à meu favor – como geralmente faço perante à sua família. Então lhe pergunto, o que devo fazer para que me diga no que seus pais estavam trabalhando?

\- Me responda, por que, durante seu governo, permitiu que o Esquadrão da Morte e outros fossem mandados para a Ilha Leste?

\- Porque foi o mais fácil a se fazer – respondeu sem hesitar. – Veja, é muito mais fácil mandar para um lugar esquecido por Deus alguém que pode perturbar a paz recém instaurada, do que mantê-lo preso dentro de seu território, com civis, e apoiado por diversas famílias milenares do País do Fogo que fariam de tudo para voltar aos dias de terror de meu pai. Foi o mais fácil e o mais prático a se fazer.

A decepção no rosto do filho de Kagami foi perceptível para todos e o olhar de _sinto muito_ de Hashirama dirigido a ele não adiantou absolutamente nada.

\- Como pôde permitir que pessoas fossem torturadas? – perguntou. – Não sentiu o mínimo remorso porque, enquanto estávamos vivendo em paz e seu traseiro real estava sendo adorado pelo mundo, tinham incontáveis pessoas sendo submetidas às mais diversas perversões de um bando de malditos?

\- Como eu disse antes, Shisui, foi o mais fácil a se fazer, mas não pense que não me impus. Não posso permitir isso, seria contra meus princípios, porém aprendi que para governar devemos fazer sacrifícios e este foi o meu: deixar que criminosos fossem exilados e torturados.

\- O detalhe é que não existem apenas criminosos naquele lugar. Itachi passou os últimos dezenove anos preso!

\- Sei disso, e acredite quando digo que me dói profundamente saber. Quando me propuseram aquele lugar, só pude pensar em me livrar de dois problemas e tomei minhas medidas para garantir que nunca saíssem de lá.

\- Quais medidas? – perguntou o filho de Fugaku.

\- Não posso dizer isso – respondeu sem se abalar por toda aquela conversa.

\- Meus pais descobriram – continuou, depois de um tempo, para a surpresa de todos – o envolvimento de Butsuma-sama no bombardeio do País da Água e contaram para um dos conselheiros, aparentemente foram apenas repreendidos e exilados, mas depois entraram em contato com alguém que consideravam de confiança e por isso foram mortos. É o que posso dizer por enquanto.

\- Entendo – o antigo líder pareceu pensar por um instante. – Se meu pai estivesse relacionado à dizimação no País da Água, a aliança com o País do Raio acabaria e este se juntaria com os outros para nos aniquilar. Faz sentido. O poderio militar estava bem equilibrado entre as Cinco Grandes Nações naquele momento. Entretanto, me questiono o que mais eles descobriram.

\- Tenho uma ou duas coisas a acrescentar, mas antes preciso saber o que fazem no País do Ferro – estava em uma ótima posição para barganha e sabia disso.

\- Minha irmã está aqui.

A resposta foi suficiente para que os primos se entreolhassem e levantassem do sofá para irem embora.

\- Estamos aqui para descobrir o paradeiro de uma pessoa – disse Madara, – matar um dos mais espertos conselheiros de Butsuma e descobrir o porquê de a irmã dele estar casada com esse homem. É o que posso dizer, por enquanto.

\- Butsuma-sama estava em acordo com o País do Ferro, pelo que entendi, há um contrato onde os líderes daqui aceitaram algo em troca de cinquenta por cento de seu armamento para o Fogo.

O País do Ferro costumava a ser neutro em ocasiões de disputa, tinha um território infértil e um frio insuportável, essa era uma das razões pela qual nenhuma nação jamais interessou em ataca-los. A outra era que seu poderio bélico era superior ao de qualquer outro país, seus comerciantes eram conhecidos no mundo todo, há mais de um século, por irem em territórios estrangeiros, ficarem ricos e voltarem para casa. Isso fez com que o Estado se erguesse e investisse em sua defesa – e existiam outros países menores para serem atacados. Portanto, o acordo entre o Ferro e o Fogo justificava a política de dominação iniciada pelo Senju no mesmo período em que os Uchihas foram mandados em missão no país. Incrivelmente, tudo fazia sentido.

\- Fui só eu que percebi? – indagou, Shisui, atraindo os olhares dos homens no recinto. – A moeda de troca foi Tsurama-san, se o contrato for encontrado significa que o marido dela, do Ferro, é o governante legítimo da Aldeia do Fogo. A pergunta agora é: por que, mesmo após o fim do período de terror, ela não voltou para casa ou pediu ajuda?

\- Porque ela está presa – murmurou o Uchiha mais velho, levantando-se e jogando o resto do whisky que bebia na lareira. – Porque todos nesse maldito lugar sabem quem ela é e não a deixarão escapar fácil. Porque eles ainda têm o maior armamento do mundo. E, principalmente, porque agora estamos presos nesse maldito país, num momento quando ninguém dará nossa falta, e justamente com a única pessoa no mundo que sabe onde está esse contrato.


	9. Capítulo VIII

Aldeia da Terra.

Novembro de 2016.

 _O dia mais feliz da minha vida_. Era como Deidara poderia descrever o presente dia, o qual aquele que o quebrara iria explodir e ele teria o prazer de ver o sangue do mesmo manchando as barreiras da Arena, enquanto seus súditos aplaudiam o fim daquele vil ser humano. Andava apressadamente por entre os corredores do imenso castelo, seus guardas cumprimentavam-no e este devolvia com um breve aceno com a cabeça e um belo sorriso em seus lábios; sorriso este que se intensificou ao entrar no carro que o levaria até o local da execução.

\- É um lindo dia, majestade – disse seu motorista e também o servo no qual mais confiava.

\- O céu nos abençoou hoje – respondeu.

A ansiedade tomava conta de seu corpo, suas mãos estavam repousadas sobre seu colo e ele estralava os dedos constantemente. Seus brilhantes olhos azuis davam a impressão de estarem faiscando. Sua perna direita tremia levemente durante todo o percurso. Precisava se acalmar antes de chegar ao local da execução ou pareceria fraco perante seu povo.

O país da Terra era um dos dois governos atuais que adotavam o sistema monárquico. O atual rei, Deidara, esforçava-se para manter a ordem e atender as demandas de seus súditos, mas dessa vez não poderia negar que estava matando um homem para seu próprio prazer. Seu avô, Onoki, iria segurar os longos cabelos loiros do neto, arrasta-lo para seu escritório e repassar as obrigações de um rei para com seu povo, assim como os limites de seu poder, como estava escrito na Constituição. Entretanto, não conseguiu adiar o julgamento ou ser leve com a pena do homem mais nojento que já conhecera.

\- Chegamos, majestade.

\- Obrigada, Kitsuchi.

Kamizuru Kitsuchi era seu tio por parte de mãe. Nunca se esqueceria do espanto de todos quando ele, o mais importante conselheiro, se oferecera para leva-lo até a Arena, porém agradeceu porque sabia que este estava fazendo isso com o objetivo de garantir que ele não tivesse uma crise de ansiedade antes de chegar ao local. Também não se esqueceria do dia em que sua tia, junto com um homem desconhecido, foi até ele (quando tinha apenas oito anos) e disse que seria rei, pois ela iria casar-se com um plebeu e, conforme as leis do país, não poderia exercer seu papel como rainha; mas que ele sempre poderia contar com ambos já que seus pais estavam mortos. Nesses dois acontecimentos ele percebeu que, por mais que não partilhassem do mesmo sangue, aquele homem – que um dia descrevera como estranho – o tratava como se fosse um filho.

 _Finalmente_. Seu longo manto dourado, o qual era obrigado a usar em todos os julgamentos, arrastava pelo chão empoeirado do local. Assim que começou a subir a escadaria, sentiu os olhares a sua volta concentrarem-se em si e se esforçou para manter a calma. Quando chegou ao lugar em que deveria ficar para proferir a sentença e encarou todos os olhares curiosos e exaltados de sua família (como definia seu povo), sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões, até que a sensação de uma mão tocando-lhe as costas e lhe dando apoio fez com que voltasse a fingir que estava completamente equilibrado.

Andou lentamente em direção ao microfone colocado ali e acenou pedindo silêncio. Seus olhos encontraram-se com os do homem, que exibia uma expressão de deboche e desafio em seu rosto, e isso apenas serviu para que tivesse mais vontade ainda de ver os órgãos do outro sendo estraçalhados e voando pelo ambiente.

\- Agradeço por estarem aqui – iniciou o discurso e em seguida seus súditos responderam o tradicional _"vivemos para servir ao rei"_ , e continuou. – Estamos aqui, no dia de hoje, para definir a sentença que este homem, acusado por crimes de assassinato, estupro, pedofilia, trabalho escravo e infantil, deverá receber.

Como costume, o nome do indivíduo não seria revelado, em razão da ideia de que _"uma maça podre não contamina o resto da macieira"_ , ou seja, garantir que os familiares do prisioneiro não sofressem nenhum tipo de retaliação. Obviamente não era o que queria, pois se sua vontade fosse lei, gritaria ao universo tudo que sabia sobre aquele verme. Assim que citou os delitos do sujeito, objetos voaram no centro da Arena e teve que novamente pedir silêncio para que pudesse realizar a votação.

\- Para isso, conto com a opinião de vocês, meu povo, minha família, para que juntos possamos fazer a justiça. O nosso país só está de pé graças ao bom senso que vocês têm para discernir o certo do errado, o bom do mal, e, por isso, humildemente voz peço que condenem este homem que se afastou do caminho da luz e machucou tantos inocentes – há três gerações que sua família fazia este mesmo discurso carismático e ainda não entendia como as pessoas não tinham se cansado e percebido que, por mais que o amor por elas fosse grande, elas nunca desfrutariam dos benefícios que a nobreza possuía as custas delas. – Peço a todos os meus irmãos, não de sangue, mas de causa, que definam uma pena justa para o condenado.

\- A voz do rei é a voz de Deus – disse a plateia.

\- Como é de sua vontade, da vontade do Pai, eu o condeno. Todavia, como um servo de Deus e do povo, eu lhe dou mais uma chance de mostrar-se arrependido e pedir clemência.

As aulas com seu avô sobre como proferir um discurso e como convencer os súditos se provavam valiosas nestes momentos.

\- Sim, majestade – o prisioneiro disse, com a voz fragilizada em decorrência dos últimos dias. – Quero pedir clemência para o povo.

Apesar de mostrar-se debilitado, as pessoas continuaram jogando objetos tentando acertá-lo, assim como xingamentos e palavrões eram ditos. Mas antes que controlasse os ânimos novamente – outro truque ensinado por seu avô – o homem continuou a falar:

\- Peço clemência para este povo doente, essas pessoas que me acusam, mas tratam uma criatura suja como você como se fosse o próprio Deus. Só que você não é Deidara, você é um menino frágil e com transtornos mentais que o transformam em alguém mais doente do que eu. A diferença entre nós é que eu não finjo ser alguém que não sou. Sou sujo e doente, só que você é mais porque tenta mostrar aos outros, aos seus súditos imbecis que compram tudo que você diz, que é puro. Quando, na verdade, você nada mais é do que um puto que foi vendido a um estrangeiro rico!

\- Já chega!

Ele sentia como se o mundo tivesse parado e todos dessem ouvido às palavras do verme, ele estava expondo-o perante seu povo, perante Sasori, precisava agir. E foi sem estar totalmente consciente de seus atos que desceu a escadaria em direção ao centro da Arena, onde o homem estava preso a um poste, pegou o controle dos explosivos que estavam amarrados ao corpo do prisioneiro e andou em direção ao mesmo.

\- Você pode estar certo quando diz que sou impuro, quando diz que sou o puto que dorme com o estrangeiro, mas a verdadeira diferença entre nós é que eu tenho milhões de pessoas que me seguem, acreditam, matariam e morreriam por mim – sussurrou próximo ao homem, e em seguida levantando a voz. – Eu não ligo para o fato deste sujeito ter me insultado, o rei de vocês, ou insultado meu sagrado casamento e meu abençoado marido, porém me dói ele ter dito barbaridades sobre vocês e isso eu não posso perdoar.

Dito isso, ele se afastou e voltou ao lugar reservado para si, lá apertando, finalmente, o botão que fez o corpo do infeliz ser destroçado, seus órgãos voarem, seu sangue respingar nas paredes da Arena, enquanto seus súditos exclamavam felizes, a morte de mais uma das obras do Senhor que havia sido corrompida.

Minutos depois, novamente dentro do carro, foi que se permitiu chorar. Sentiu os braços de Sasori rodearem seu corpo e encostou a cabeça no peito do mesmo.

\- Me desculpe, eu não...

\- Você não tem culpa de nada, ninguém ouviu o que ele disse e eu realmente não ligo para as palavras dele.

\- Eu juro que as coisas não aconteceram da forma como ele fez parecer – por mais que seu marido soubesse muito da história, nunca teve coragem de contar tudo o que acontecera.

" _Uma mulher não pode se tornar rainha sem estar casada com um nobre do país da Terra e este que irá desempenhar as funções de chefe do Estado e do Governo mesmo que não possua sangue real."_

" _Um estrangeiro(a) não pode tornar-se rei/rainha, participar de reuniões, do conselho ou tomar decisões, mesmo que estas sejam aprovadas pelo rei e seus conselheiros."_

Estas foram as leis que Deidara mudou assim que assumiu o posto, o que fazia com que sua prima, Kurotsuchi, fosse a próxima rainha de qualquer maneira (já que ele não poderia ter filhos). Além disso, fazia com que Sasori, o "estrangeiro rico", pudesse ajuda-lo a governar, embora boa parte da nobreza ainda o odiasse por ele ser do País do Vento.

\- Será melhor conversarem em casa – disse seu tio, fazendo com que o único som presente até chegarem ao destino fosse o dos soluços do rei.

Akasuna Sasori fazia parte de uma influente família da Aldeia da Areia e largara tudo isso no momento em que resolveu casar-se com o exótico loiro do país da Terra. A rivalidade entre os países nem era tão importante, mas entre sua avó e o avô do outro era histórica e apenas isso já foi razão para que seu jantar de casamento tenha se transformado em um teste de resistência. Nunca tinha pensado que existia alguém no mundo que conseguia ser mais irritante do que Chiyo, até aquele fatídico evento. Gostaria muito de dizer que tinha melhorado, entretanto seria uma grande mentira.

Sempre tinha sido um garoto antissocial e apático em relação aos outros, só que isso mudou quando conheceu o marido. Estava na Aldeia da Terra porque Rasa queria propor um acordo com Onoki e, coincidentemente, havia um jantar com alguns pretendentes para assumir o posto de príncipe consorte quando Deidara assumisse o reino. E, para piorar a situação de estar na casa de alguém que não gostava, cercado de esnobes escandalosos, seu líder fez com que participasse do jantar com o objetivo de mostrar que Gaara – que era consideráveis anos mais novo que o futuro rei – seria o marido perfeito. O resultado foi que se irritou no meio da noite e, com a desculpa de estar se sentindo mal, foi passear pela imensa propriedade. E isso fez com que conhecesse o homem que agora estava agarrado a ele encharcando sua camisa nova.

\- Acha que as pessoas deram importância ao que ele falou? – indagou o loiro.

\- Não, elas estavam gritando demais para ouvir algo. Não se preocupe e, por mais que tenha agido sem pensar, fez a coisa certa ao mata-lo imediatamente. Você manteve-se forte perante aos nobres, assim como garantiu a sentença que os súditos deram.

\- Posso comentar que me sinto mal ao ver como eles me tratam como um Deus?

\- Você é um rei num mundo rodeado por governos por eleição ou autoritários, algo tem que lhe manter no poder e se não é a falsa ideia de liberdade e nem as armas, que seja a alienação.

Ambos sabiam que isso era cruel, porém tinham feito votos e não iriam quebra-los, se o reino afundasse, fariam o mesmo.

Alguns podem chamar de coincidência, outros chamavam de destino, mas, independente do que fosse, encontrara Deidara naquela noite enquanto ele gritava com um de seus pretendentes e este tentava, de todas as maneiras, agarrá-lo. Antes que pudesse intervir, o loiro havia chutado o outro e gritou para que os guardas o prendessem. Lembrava também que planejava sair logo dali, até que o príncipe se dirigira a ele o convidara para um passeio. _Direto como sempre_. E, na manhã seguinte, estava com soldados o tirando de sua cama porque o rei explodira quando soube que o neto queria casar-se com um Akasuna.

Os dias que se seguiram só serviram para deixar Onoki e Chiyo mais bravos, ambos não podiam aceitar que seus preciosos netos, tão promissores, resolvessem passar o resto da vida juntos. Porém, por mais que conhecesse o noivo há um dia, havia sentido uma conexão tão forte com o mesmo que o impedira de dizer não para o mais novo e acabar com a história de casamento.

Em contrapartida, Rasa ficara radiante ao conseguir que Sasori despertasse a atenção do futuro rei, já que Gaara fora completamente ignorado. Então tratou de logo conversar com o subordinado e o ameaçado caso este não se casasse.

\- Chegamos.

Suas lembranças foram interrompidas pela voz do motorista e por um Deidara impaciente que o puxava para fora do carro e andava apressadamente em direção ao quarto. Ao chegar lá, o loiro se jogou na cama e sinalizou para que fizesse o mesmo.

\- Durma até o almoço, pelo menos. Não sairei daqui.

Apesar de toda a história conturbada, o que sentia pelo marido aumentou dia após dia. Da mesma forma, o sentimento de proteger o reino, se necessário com a própria vida, cresceu dentro de si. Antes não pensava nisso nem mesmo por seu país, muito menos por um estrangeiro, mas agora que sabia que defende-lo significava cuidar de Deidara e, por isso, faria de tudo para cumprir a promessa feita no dia de sua coroação.

O resto do dia passara voando, em oposição à manhã cheia de problemas. Agora a família real – que insistia em fazer as refeições com todos seus membros – jantava despreocupadamente e conversava sobre banalidades, quando o rei se levantou, segurando uma taça de vinho e pediu a atenção.

\- Gostaria de agradecer por estarem presentes e terem me ajudado neste dia tão difícil.

\- Não precisa fazer seus discursos decorados no jantar – disse Kurotsuchi, a prima de Deidara, arrancando risadas de todos.

\- Cale a boca. Só quis mostrar que sou grato, por mais que não estejam fazendo nada mais que a obrigação de vocês! – exclamou o loiro, irritado.

\- Acho que agora podemos brindar – falou Sasori, tentando acalmar os ânimos antes que o marido jogasse a garrafa de vinho na cabeça da prima – como já havia acontecido em uma, não tão distante, ocasião.

Todos brindaram e sorriram, logo levando a taça em direção aos lábios.

\- Com licença, majestades. Trago notícias urgentes – uma conselheira entrou apressada na sala de jantar carregando alguns papéis e atraindo os olhares dos reis. – Um de nossos informantes...

\- Pai?

Todos viraram-se em direção à Kitsuchi e o viram levantar-se da cadeira, abanando as mãos, a boca aberta, os olhos arregalados. As pernas cederam antes que ele conseguisse apoiar-se em algo, seu pesado corpo fez um estrondo assim que atingiu o piso de madeira. Kurotsuchi correu em direção a ele, enquanto Sasori, Deidara e os servos assistiam a cena sem saber o que fazer. Era inevitável, o homem estava morrendo e nada que fizessem surtiria algum efeito.

\- Continue – disse o ruivo.

\- O país do Fogo e o país do Vento estão em guerra. Izuna-sama acabou de anunciar oficialmente.

\- Eu disse que foi uma decisão imprudente Tobirama ir até Rasa – respondeu o loiro, enquanto observava a prima chorando com o pai quase morto em seus braços. – O que de tão grave aconteceu?

\- Alguém da Aldeia da Areia envenenou um dos guarda-costas de Tobirama-sama.

Foi a última frase que a menina ouviu antes do coração de seu pai parar de bater. E isso bastou para que direcionasse seu olhar carregado de ódio para o estrangeiro que agora chamava de rei. Sabia que não deveriam ter confiado nele. Da mesma forma que sabia que fora ele o responsável pelo envenenamento e morte daquele que, até então, era a pessoa mais importante em sua vida.


	10. Capítulo IX

Aldeia da Areia.

Novembro de 2016.

O moreno andava pela propriedade à procura de Gaara, filho mais novo de seu líder. Era uma mania chata do garoto, esconder-se sempre que o pai estava à sua procura. A razão disso era a chegada do governante do país do Fogo e o jantar que ocorreria em sua casa, no qual os três irmãos da Areia eram obrigados a comparecer.

Nunca se acostumaria ao deserto que era aquele lugar, muito sol, muita areia, tudo em exagero para alguém que cresceu rodeado de neve. A armadura pesada era outra coisa que não entenderia, o imenso calor daquele território exigia o uso de roupas mais leves, algo que seus superiores aparentemente discordavam. O excesso de armas também não fazia o menor sentido, facas presas em seu cinto, a espada nas costas e, por fim, um pequeno punhal dentro de sua bota. Tudo aquilo para mostrar para o povo que se pensasse em uma rebelião teriam que lidar com a violência por parte dos soldados, e era uma maneira de mostrar aos visitantes que sabiam como organizar o próprio Exército. _Na verdade, eram idiotas que achavam que tinham algum poderio militar, mas que não estavam preparados para uma guerra_.

Os meses ali fizeram com que o Uchiha aprendesse a falar como se aquele fosse seu lar, uma imensa mentira, odiava o país do Vento e Rasa com todas suas forças. O país, o clima, o líder, o Exército, realmente tinha que amar muito sua irmã para aceitar o pedido insano da mesma. Em maio daquele mesmo ano, Hinata lhe contara sobre o plano maluco de derrubar o governante da Areia e disse que precisaria de sua ajuda como membro da guarda. Embora tenha ficado perturbado com aquilo, o choque maior veio quando descobriu que sua preciosa irmã era amante do velhote. Isso fez com que gritasse e a insultasse na primeira oportunidade, mas agora que tinha conhecido Yashamaru e os outros partidários da Revolução, prometeu fazer tudo ao seu alcance para tirar o velho do poder.

\- Está atrasado, Gaara.

Seu relacionamento com o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes, fisicamente tão parecido com o pai, melhorara muito com tempo; poderia até chama-lo de amigo. Lembrava-se do dia em que se conheceram e fora incumbido de ser um dos guardas do mesmo, naquele evento fatídico o garoto o fizera entender que não havia necessidade de bajulá-lo, nas palavras do mesmo " _ambos queremos enterrar meu pai em um caixão de areia"_. A ligação entre eles foi aumentando com o tempo, Sasuke não invadia seu espaço e o outro não lhe causava problemas. Entretanto, o ruivo parecia esquecer que a paciência do soldado era limitada ao fazê-lo andar tanto apenas para chama-lo para um jantar.

A volta fora bem mais rápida, Gaara parecia ansioso para receber os visitantes e, pelo que entendera, um amigo dele viria junto com Tobirama-sama. Tomou um banho e foi em direção à cozinha, estava completamente distraído até cruzar a porta e visualizar um loiro – muito bem conhecido – pedindo algo para comer e sorrindo alegremente para uma das cozinheiras. Ficara paralisado por um instante, Naruto fora mandado como guarda? Não havia ninguém ao menos um pouquinho melhor que ele? Porém, como não poderia ficar parado ali, resolveu terminar logo o que fora fazer ali e evitar olhar para o outro – o que não seria fácil. Afinal, ele não seria tão burro a ponto de mostrar que o conhecia.

Pensou que tivesse feito tudo corretamente, até que seu comandante bateu na porta de seus aposentos minutos depois e entrou.

\- De onde conhece o Uzumaki, Sasuke?

\- Treinávamos juntos nos limites do país do Fogo – não havia motivos para mentir para Yashamaru.

\- Ele é digno de confiança?

\- Sim.

\- Há alguma possibilidade dele denunciar quem você é?

\- Não.

Sem mais, o homem saiu. As conversas eram sempre assim, apenas o estritamente necessário, havia muitos apoiadores de Rasa e não poderiam correr o risco de sua resistência ser descoberta. Nos casos em que alguém era identificado como traidor, Yashamaru prontamente o matava em frente ao líder, para que não houvesse dúvidas quanto a sua lealdade. Não entendia muito bem no começo, mas o homem era um dos que gozavam da inteira confiança do governante, quando, na verdade, o mesmo tramava para tirá-lo do poder e (não entendia o motivo, mas desconfiava) passa-lo a Gaara. Seria errado de qualquer maneira, o correto seria o novo líder ser eleito, mas o comandante aparentemente não se preocupava com isso, tudo o que era importante para o mesmo era colocar o sobrinho mais novo no lugar do pai.

A hora do jantar, enfim, estava próxima e, antes de chegar ao quarto do ruivo, o encontrou conversando com Naruto no corredor e indo em direção ao salão principal. Deu um breve aceno, manteve certa distância e os acompanhou. A cena poderia ser descrita como cômica se não fosse trágica. Tobirama-sama conversava animadamente com Rasa enquanto segurava alguma bebida que não conseguia identificar qual, ambos tratavam sobre formas de lidar com um prisioneiro. Precisaria ser muito burro para ignorar o fato de que o país do Senju era contra a tortura de prisioneiros (diferentemente do território no qual estavam).

\- É por essa razão que prezo tanto o país da Terra, devo admitir que o jovem Akasuna é um ótimo líder, talvez melhor que o falecido avô.

\- Deve ter feito uma pequena confusão, pai – Temari, a filha mais velha do líder, intrometeu-se na conversa. – Sasori só participa das decisões, mas o verdadeiro governante é Deidara-sama.

O ruivo enrijeceu as feições imediatamente, não aceitava ser questionado por ninguém e a situação piorou quando o governante da Folha o olhou atentamente, esperando sua reação.

\- Não foi um engano, Deidara é um Akasuna, casou-se com um, portanto, tem seu sobrenome.

\- Mas ele é rei – a moça insistiu, – e nos casamentos da família real se mantém o sobrenome da mesma. Logo, nem mesmo Sasori continua com o mesmo sobrenome, ele não é mais um cidadão do Vento.

\- Já chega – o líder se irritou e, por um breve momento, Sasuke poderia jurar que viu um sorriso de deboche nos lábios de Tobirama-sama. – Você está faltando com respeito a nossos convidados, suba imediatamente.

A de cabelos loiros abaixou a cabeça, murmurou um _boa noite_ e se retirou. Rasa havia se descontrolado na frente dos visitantes e isso colocava um fim a qualquer esperança de acordo entre os países.

Os serviçais entraram com os pratos e arrumaram a mesa, aliviando o clima tenso do local. O Uzumaki afastou-se do amigo e foi a um canto onde outro guarda o esperava, porém o ruivo mais velho, sorrindo estranhamente, o chamou.

\- Podem vir, sentem-se conosco.

\- Obrigada, senhor – respondeu o loiro, – mas não seria apropriado.

Realmente era inapropriado, em alguns lugares, os serviçais comerem junto com seus superiores e essa era uma regra que o homem nunca, até hoje, tinha ignorado.

\- Não se preocupem. Naruto, você é praticamente da família, não finja estar com vergonha, juntem-se a nós, um pequeno agrado por ter vindo visitar meu filho. Tenho certeza que não há nenhuma objeção por parte de Tobirama – o sorriso continuava presente.

 _Não sabia que demônios agradavam alguém._

Tudo o que o outro fez foi acenar para que os subordinados aceitassem o convite. O resto da refeição foi perturbador, sorrisos falsos por parte de todos, muita bebida, comida, e, como não poderia faltar, assuntos voltados à proteção de seus territórios.

\- Vejo que está criando Gaara para ser seu sucessor. – Este foi o ponto alto da noite. – Estranho, devo observar, pensei que escolheria sua criança mais velha.

\- Ele é a pessoa certa para continuar meu legado, tenho certeza que as pessoas o amarão tanto ou mais do que a mim – Rasa respondeu, descontraído. – Kankuro só preocupa-se com artes, é uma lástima com política, confesso que falhei em sua educação.

\- Mas estava me referindo a Temari – a calmaria do Senju era invejável, – ela me pareceu inteligente...

\- O que pode entender uma mulher? – indagou, antes mesmo que o outro terminasse sua frase.

Todavia, antes que algum de seus soldados dissesse algo, deu um sorriso indecifrável e mudou de assunto. O infeliz a sua frente não entendia nada de diplomacia e ou deveria ter um plano muito bom para prendê-los ali, ou estava desesperado em garantir o acordo entre suas nações.

Agora, já em seu quarto, o Uchiha pode perceber algo preocupante. Yashamaru não estava durante o jantar e ele sempre estava presente em momentos importantes como este. Afinal, uma guerra poderia ter se iniciado naquela noite. Preocupado e sem saber exatamente o que fazer, saiu de seus aposentos rapidamente e desceu – o mais silenciosamente que pode – para observar a sala onde os visitantes e o governante ainda se encontravam. Já estavam se despedindo e, aparentemente, nada havia fugido do controle, tanto que Rasa estava presenteando cada um dos homens com uma garrafa de alguma bebida cara.

Resolveu esperar até que pudesse ir ao encontro deles durante a madrugada, já imaginava que o comandante – que estava encarregado de vigiar os estrangeiros – quisesse conversar com os mesmos. Entrou com cuidado no quarto designado a eles e esperou pacientemente. O primeiro ruído que ouviu foi o de risadas escandalosas (que julgava ser do soldado que não conhecia) e logo se escondeu esperando-os entrarem e fecharem a porta. O movimento seguinte foi calculado, precisava dar uma chave de braço em Naruto e tapar sua boca, impedindo-o de gritar como um retardado.

Obviamente funcionou.

O loiro já estava se preparando para tentar algo (o que de nada adiantaria) quando percebeu quem o segurava.

\- O que diabos você faz trabalhando para o Velhote Cabeça de Fósforo? – perguntou, com a voz esganiçada.

\- Isso não vem ao caso – cortou logo o assunto, – algo de estranho está acontecendo. Rasa sorriu a noite inteira mesmo com todas as provocações, meu comandante está desaparecido e isso só acontece quando ele está fazendo algum trabalho sujo para o velho. Qual foi a última vez que o viram?

\- Quem? – indagaram os guardas.

\- Quando saímos para jantar ele já não estava mais aqui – respondeu o líder.

\- Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido, ele nunca deixa de comparecer em ocasiões importantes – ao terminar de falar, Sasuke olhou para o Senju e este exibia um semblante preocupado.

\- Não devemos pensar nisso, deu tudo certo, não é mesmo? – começou o soldado desconhecido. – Vamos embora amanhã e estaremos seguros em casa.

O Uzumaki continuava bebendo direto do gargalo da garrafa, o Uchiha perturbado e foi então que o governante da Folha percebeu.

\- Me dê a garrafa, Naruto – disse para o outro.

Antes que o garoto pudesse falar algo, Tobirama-sama tirou a garrafa das mãos do mesmo e cheirou o líquido, procurando algo diferente que indicasse o uso de algum veneno.

\- Como esse idiota bebeu demais, não temos como saber se é algum efeito ou simplesmente o álcool – resmungou o homem.

O som de passos no corredor fez com que o soldado da Areia se escondesse embaixo da cama e esperasse. Alguém bateu levemente na porta e entrou, assim que viu os sapatos reconheceu a mulher e encarou a face brava da mesma.

\- Fui até Gaara e ele me disse que estaria aqui. Ficou maluco? – Hinata perguntava visivelmente irritada. – Se Rasa o encontra aqui, será decapitado imediatamente!

Ignorando momentaneamente a falta de discrição do loiro pelo olhar de idiota que o mesmo direcionava a ela (quase babando), focou em argumentar contra a irmã e pedir para que a mesma descobrisse se alguém realmente quis envenenar os visitantes.

\- Posso tentar, mas tenho certeza que não é nada que fará efeito enquanto estiverem aqui. Seria arriscado demais e começar uma guerra para a qual ninguém está preparado, caso um de vocês morra dentro de nossas fronteiras.

\- Vamos embora amanhã – falou o Senju, – assim que chegarmos à Aldeia, mandarei os médicos analisarem.

Todos concordaram que era o melhor a se fazer e os irmãos saíram do quarto. A mais velha acompanhou o outro até parte do caminho e, quando foi se despedir, o mais novo fez outro pedido:

\- Yashamaru deu a entender que falaria com Tobirama-sama essa noite, mas não o vejo desde a tarde. Tente encontra-lo.

\- Você precisa parar de me pedir coisas impossíveis – suspirou, – verei o que posso fazer, mas não espere muito.

Assim que entrou, se jogou na cama e ficou horas brigando com o sono, em poucas horas tudo estava começando a mudar. Havia chances de um rapaz morrer, o início de uma guerra e, com o desaparecimento de seu comandante, o fim de todo o plano da resistência. Sentia, cada vez mais, que sua ida para o país do Vento tinha sido arriscada e inútil; e, após conhecer o governante do Fogo, se perguntava o motivo de não ter ignorado os avisos de Hinata e tentado descobrir mais sobre sua família.

O dia amanheceu relativamente frio para os padrões do lugar, Sasuke esperava o caçula dos irmãos da Areia para acompanha-lo até a sala onde tomariam café da manhã. Para sua surpresa, o ruivo demorara mais que o habitual para se arrumar e, por isso, teve a sorte de encontrar Yashamaru no corredor aparentemente indo em direção aos aposentos dos visitantes. Precisou conter sua vontade de chama-lo e perguntar por que o outro havia desaparecido na noite anterior.

\- Vamos – disse o ruivo, assustando-o e já seguindo em direção ao local preparado para o desjejum da família.

Como seu "amigo" não era a pessoa mais falante que conhecia – afinal, Naruto ocupava este posto –, teve tempo para refletir se o comandante exibia algo diferente em suas feições e então se lembrou que o mesmo andava mais devagar que o normal, embora ainda mantivesse sua postura altiva. Porém, descobrir isso ficaria para mais tarde, já que o clima de tensão ainda pairava sobre o ambiente. Rasa não parecia nada feliz ao receber a notícia que o líder da Folha iria estender sua estadia até o jantar; alegando que estava cansado demais para realizar uma viagem tão longa.

Era óbvio o objetivo de Tobirama-sama com isso, ele prolongaria até que o veneno – se Naruto realmente fora envenenado – fizesse efeito. Porém era uma jogada extremamente arriscada, pois viraria prisioneiro no território caso o soldado morresse lá. Por outro lado, apostavam que o governante do país do Vento não estava preparado para uma guerra e tentaria evita-la a todo custo, portanto, provavelmente misturaria um antídoto nas bebidas dos convidados.

Além disso tudo, a pergunta que se passava na cabeça do Uchiha era: _Ele sabe que tem inimigos dentro da própria casa?_ A resposta para isso definiria o próximo passo do ruivo mais velho. O melhor a se fazer agora era esperar.

A noite veio rápida e, como imaginavam, o guarda continuava bem. O líder da Areia se despedia dos visitantes e agradecia a oportunidade que tiveram de conversar e reafirmar a aliança entre os Estados. Os homens entraram em seu automóvel e se foram, provavelmente para nunca mais voltar e isso fez com que Sasuke pudesse relaxar por alguns instantes. _Naruto não ficará preso neste inferno_ , era tudo o que conseguia pensar. Por mais que não tivesse tido um momento a sós com o loiro para explicar tudo o que acontecera desde a última vez em que se viram, estava aliviado por vê-lo e saber que ele estava bem. Quem sabe um dia poderia sentir o calor de seus braços novamente?

Foi pensando nisso que voltou para seu quarto e adormeceu. Porém, duas horas depois, foi despertado por batidas incessantes na porta e quando abriu se assustou por deparar-se com o comandante.

\- Siga-os e garanta que sairão do território antes da meia-noite.

Saiu imediatamente e foi em direção a garagem, aparentemente o homem estava preocupado que algo poderia acontecer aos convidados da Folha antes que ultrapassassem as fronteiras do país. Isso só confirmava um atentado contra a vida dos mesmos e seu trabalho seria garantir que isso acontecesse fora do território, mas – como um bom Uchiha – iria honrar o nome de sua família, alcançar os visitantes e deixar que Tobirama-sama decidisse o melhor a se fazer, para assim provar sua real lealdade.

Faltando trinta minutos para a meia-noite, os encontrou parados no acostamento, ainda estavam consideravelmente longe da fronteira. Aproximou-se com as palmas das mãos levantadas até que o reconheceram.

\- Temos um problema, Yashamaru mandou que eu garantisse que sairiam do território antes da meia-noite – disse. – Acredito que algum de vocês realmente tenha sido envenenado e se os sintomas aparecerem enquanto estiverem dentro do país, pode resultar em uma guerra que não queremos e nem estamos preparados.

\- Então se formos até a fronteira teremos chance, os soldados da divisa com o país dos Rios interfeririam e...

Antes que pudesse terminar de falar, Naruto se deu conta que estaria morto se esperassem muito até encontrar um hospital.

\- Eu fico.

\- Não diga asneiras, Kiba.

O guarda, que agora sabia o nome, parecia exalar confiança.

\- Estive pensando nisso, acho que o Velhote está nos enganando esse tempo todo. O veneno estava na garrafa, mas os sintomas demoram a aparecer, então quando Tobirama-sama anunciou que iríamos ficar mais um tempo, ele resolveu parecer frustrado para que percebêssemos e pensássemos que estávamos certos. Mas não estava preocupado porque sabia que quem tinha bebido só começaria a sentir-se mal quando estivesse fora do país. Por isso, eu fico e você vai procurar um médico o mais rápido possível, Naruto. Sua vida corre perigo.

\- Sasuke – o Senju se pronunciou pela primeira vez, – você consegue chegar na Aldeia em quanto tempo?

\- Imagino que em menos de duas horas consigo estar nos limites do país.

\- Ótimo, veja se consegue chegar até o Hospital Central, caso contrário leve-o até onde conseguir e ligue para Tsunade. Ficarei com Kiba próximo à fronteira com o país dos Rios e se não voltarmos em cinco horas diga a Izuna para declarar guerra.

Dito isso, cada um foi em direção a seu carro e partiram, estava correndo contra o tempo e a adrenalina fazia com que não pensasse que _seu_ loiro corria risco de vida.

Três horas e meia depois estava sentado numa das cadeiras duras do Hospital da Folha e o loiro já estava dentro da sala de cirurgia, uma das enfermeiras havia lhe dito que iriam tentar extrair o veneno do corpo dele. Mais uma vez, lhe restava esperar.

\- Uchiha Sasuke.

\- Sim – respondeu sem olhar na direção da qual seu nome fora chamado, estava exausto por tudo o que estava acontecendo.

\- Muito prazer, sou Uchiha Izuna.

Desde que conhecera Naruto, vivia escutando sobre sua semelhança com o homem que agora estava diante de si, mas nunca acreditara realmente nas palavras do loiro até encontrar o parente. Eram absurdamente parecidos e isso fez com que ficasse em choque até o outro moreno chamar novamente sua atenção.

\- Quanto tempo Tobirama mandou esperar? – indagou e, ao ver a expressão surpresa do menor, continuou – Os soldados da fronteira me disseram que ele não voltou com vocês, logo, algo deve ter acontecido.

\- Há três horas e meia ele me mandou aguardar cinco horas e, caso não voltasse, o senhor deveria anunciar guerra contra o país do Vento.

\- Obrigada pelas informações, soube que o Uzumaki não será liberado tão cedo, portanto o levarei até minha casa para que possa descansar.

Acompanhou o outro ainda atônito com a calma e a preocupação com ele num momento onde deveria estar se preparando para uma declaração que com certeza mataria várias pessoas. Quando chegaram em frente à propriedade, o mais velho lhe entregou uma chave e disse que, infelizmente, não poderia ficar e recepciona-lo de maneira adequada, mas que usufruísse do necessário para se sentir confortável. O recém-chegado não pôde, mais uma vez, disfarçar seu semblante assustado, nunca havia sido tratado com tamanha gentileza, nem mesmo por Hinata. Desceu do carro e Izuna-san chamou sua atenção.

\- Não se preocupe, Sasuke. Está em sua casa agora, todos aqui são sua família.

Essas palavras serviram de apoio para o mais novo até duas horas depois, quando ligou a televisão da sala de estar e viu o Senju no meio de um pronunciamento.

\- E é com pesar pela morte de um de meus soldados que eu declaro a todos o fim da aliança entre o país do Fogo e o país do Vento...

Isso foi tudo o que o Uchiha conseguiu absorver, pois estava atordoado demais pela notícia de que _seu_ Naruto estava morto.


End file.
